Trust Me
by Magz2015
Summary: Hiccup and Merida are being used as pawns to start a war between the clans that Alvin wants to start. After they escape, something happens while they look for Toothless that brings them closer together. But will they act on it? Or will this be their one and only time with each other? And what does Toothless have to say about what they want to do?
1. Chapter 1

Slowly opening her eyes, Merida groaned as she tried to sit up. Blinking she looked around her then gasped when she saw the bars of the cell. Scooting back until her back touched a brick wall she went wide eyed as she looked around. "Where am I?"

"Settle down. It is alright."

Jerking around to look where she could barely make out the shape of a man in another cell her blue eyes filled with tears. "Who are you?"

Sitting in the corner of his own cell, Hiccup looked into her terrified blue eyes as he stood up. "Someone who is in the same situation you re in right now." He then walked out to where the sun was just starting to come through the window that was in her cell. "My name is Hiccup. What is yours?"

Still shaking as she looked into his soft eyes, Merida didn't move. "I am Merida."

"I see. Well Merida it is nice to meet you though I could say that it could have been under different circumstances."

Nodding as she pushed herself to stand on shaky legs she wrung her hands together. "Meeting anyone other than like this would be better."

Hearing footsteps Hiccup glared at the door. "Lay back down and act like you are out cold. This time of day I know who that is. Hurry."

Merida was even more scared now as she let herself just sort of drop back in the hay and closed her eyes forcing her breathing to even out. 'What is going on?'

Turning his usually soft and warm green eyes toward the door, they were hard as stone as he glared. When Alvin walked in he fisted his hands. "So it wasn't enough that you forced me as a captive of yours. Stranding Toothless. Who is she and why is she here?"

"Oh so you don't know then?" Walking past Hiccup then over to look down at the girl. "She is of the princess of Dunbroch. You ever hear of that place boy?"

"Should I know about it?"

Laughing as he turned and faced Hiccup, Alvin nodded. "Indeed you should boy. But I guess your father never told you. She is the only daughter of an enemy of your village."

Crossing his arms, Hiccup glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about Alvin? You and Drago were the only ones that my father said were out to get us."

"Oh no boy. He probably didn't tell you because it was about ten generations before you and the girl here." Looking back down at the red head he sighed. "Ya see. At one point in time, Berk and Donbroch were at war. When the Haddock's lived in Scotland. But that just changed one day. And the Haddock of the time swore that her people were the enemy and moved up here with all his people. And I am going to start them fighting again so they can wipe each other out. Then I will be able to move my men out of this hell and to Scottland. Take over Dunbroch."

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"Making your dad think Dunbroch has you. And Dunbroch that Berk has her. Once they kill each other off, then I will not only be chief of a village. But King of an entire Kingdom!"

"Never going to happen. If there is anything my father has learned it is not to take everything at face value. You ass it won't happen."

"I think it will Hiccup. I think it will."

Narrowing his eyes even more, Hiccup stood his ground. "Not if I can help it."

Laughing as he headed back toward the door, Alvin waved his hand in the air. "You got no choice but to sit back and watch. You won't be getting out of that cell boy. Trust me on that one."

Once he was gone, Hiccup turned and flopped down on the hay and fisted his hands. "You can get up now."

Sitting up, she turned to see Hiccup was sitting down again but glaring at the floor. "What was that all about? If there was someone that Dunbroch was ever at war with at any point I would know it. Mum made study the history of Dunbroch from the time I was knee high. I never heard of Berk."

"I think that this is something that he is making up. I no doubt think he is going to make your parents think that Berk took you, and mine that your parents took me to start a war. The question is, will they fall for it or not. Without Toothless there to help them know he is lieing, and stuck in this damn cell." Dropping his head he sighed as he relaxed his body. "We got to get out of here."

"Agreed. One question who is Toothless?"

"My dragon."

Gasping as her eyes went wide she just looked at him. "What do you mean your dragon?"

"Long story short, we fought dragons, I made friends with Toothless. We took out the Red Death dragon that was controlling all the others proving dragons could be our friends and now everyone on Berk has them. But in the process of making friends with Toothless I hurt him and he only has half a tail. He can't fly without me and he is stranded one an island a good distance from here." With a smile he laughed. "If I could get to him we could be to Berk in no time."

"So ya got a plan?"

Looking up at her with an odd look, Hiccup blinked. "I don't actually."

"What are yous in here gabbin about?"

Both Merida and Hiccup looked over as one of the more stupid outcasts. Hiccup glared. He hated this one, he talked like he was two, but he also had brute strength on him. "Stench."

Ignoring Hiccup Stench walked straight over to the girl. She was so pretty. "Hi princess."

Plastered to the back of the cell, Merida gave him a half grin. "Hi."

"You sure is pretty ya know. Imma ask Alvin ifin I can have you when we go to your castle." With a smile Stench then sat her food down, slid Hiccup his and then starred down the red head as he walked out the door.

But during the rather uncomfortable exchange with Stench and Merida he figured out a plan that would work to get them out! It would have to take a couple of days. But he had it! Stench was their key out!

Once Stench was gone he moved to the cell bars and smiled. "That gave me the perfect idea to get us out of here. But you got to act it out."

Giving him a look as she crossed her arms, Merida narrowed her eyes. "Act what out?"

"That you like him."

"What!? You are out of your mind I think."

Laughing as she turned her back on him, Hiccup sat down. "Just for a couple of days flirt with him. Make him think you like him, even just a little. Then we will make our move and get out at his cost. Come on, otherwise I don't know how to get out of here."

Groaning as she sat down and dropped her head, Merida sighed. "I guess I really got no choice. But I do it under protest."

Laughing as he shook his head, Hiccup smiled. "Under protest understood. Afterwards I will let you have one good hit on me once we get free from here."

"I will be taking you up on that one."

"That is fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Her first night as a prisoner, Merida sat so that she could look up and out her window to see the moon shining back at her. 'Dad. Mum. I hope you don't really start a silly war with someone who didn't do anything.'

"What are you thinking about?"

Dropping her head to her knees, Merida sighed as she hugged them to her. "Mum and dad. And the boys."

"Boys?"

Laughing as she looked up with a smile, she thought about her three little brothers. "Harris, Hubert and Hamish. Wee devils is more like it. But if they were here too they would get us out in no time." Then with a half glare for Hiccup she smiled. "Not me have to flirt with someone like that."

Holding his hands up as he laughed, Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I have tried to think of a different way but this one seems like our best bet right now."

"And all I gotta do is get him to open the cell, get him in where you trip him up, I run out, open yours, you knock him out and then we sneak out."

"Exactly. But you have to smile and be nice for the next couple of days."

"Oh man that is going to be the hard part."

X

"Stoic! Stoic!"

Opening the door to find Astrid standing there with Fishlegs, Stoic had wide eyes. "Did you get word about Hiccup!?"

Nodding Astrid held out a note. "We did. But I don't know this place. Dunbroch?"

Taking the note and scratching his head, Stoic opened the note and read it. Something about being ancient enemies of each other. That they kidnapped Hiccup to rekindle the war in retaliation for kidnapping their princess. But that just didn't sound right! Not Fergus. "This isn't right. There is something wrong here."

"Stoic?"

Turning to see Valka walking toward him he sighed. "A note arrived from Dunbroch. Saying that they have Hiccup because we took their princess."

Her eyes going wide, Valka took a step back. "Merida? She is missing too and they honestly think we did it?"

"I don't know. The last time that we saw Fergus and Eleanor was when Merida was an infant and Hiccup was two. But Fergus wouldn't do something like this. And I would hope he would know that I wouldn't do anything like this either." Turning to Astrid he stood tall. "Astrid. Valka and I are going to be going on a trip. You are to act as chief in my stead. Send word the second that Hiccup comes back if he does before we get back." He then turned to his wife. "Valka go and get ready. We are going to go and meet with Fergus and Eleanor and work this out. Figure out exactly what is going on."

"Right."

It wasn't long before Stoic and Valka were on Cloud Jumper and headed in the direction of Dunbroch. Even on dragon it would take close to a week to get to them. But they had to go and talk to the m in person to see what was going on here and if they really did think that they took Merida.

But Valka had a strange feeling in her stomach. She agreed it didn't seem right. Fergus was a little scattered brain but she got along with Eleanor. "Stoic if you think that this is a set up, who is doing it?"

"I don't know. Drago is dead. We haven't heard a thing from Alvin or the Oucasts. I don't know who could do this. Even if Alvin tried, Hiccup wouldn't stand for it and Toothless would get him out of there." Putting an arm around her waist Stoic sighed. "He is a smart boy with the strongest Alpha dragon alive. He will be fine. But we still need to check this out and see what Fergus and Eleanor have to say about it. If their daughter is missing, we will offer to help find her."

"Right."

X

"My Lord! My Lady! We just got a letter that concerns the princess!"

Rushing to snatch the letter, Fergus opened it as his wife came to his side. But his eyes went wide then squinted with confusion. This couldn't be right. Not him. And something about an old enemy he knew nothing about.

"Fergus?"

"Looking at his wife with a serious face, Fergus didn't let her see the note. "You know more about this country and its history than anyone love. Do you know anything about Dunbroch being at war with Berk?"

Blinking as she gave him an odd look, Eleanor just stood there. She knew Berk. Stoic and Valka were the village chief and his wife. Their son was only two years older than Merida. But they were nice and she knew nothing about a fight with them. Ever. "No. Never have I heard of anyone in all four clans of this Kingdom being at odds with Berk. Why?"

"This is supposedly from Stoic. Saying that they took Merida because we took their boy Hiccup. He wants his son returned and for me to turn over Dunbroch before we get her back."

"You aren't going to do it are you? We don't even have their son there is no…"

Holding his hand up with a serious face that made even Eleanor go wide eyed, Fergus sighed. "I don't believe that Stoic wrote this letter. I do not believe that they have Merida. I think someone is trying to use Stoic and I to start a war and I won't let them do it."

"What are we going to do?"

Turning and taking her shoulders, Fergus looked her in the eye. "Of the two of us you are more level headed than I am love. You and the boys stay here and keep the Kingdom going. I am going to take a few men and head out on Ship to Berk."

Gasping her eyes went wide as she grabbed his chest. "Fergus that will take weeks to get there!"

"Probably not. If I am right and Stoic got a letter saying we had Hiccup, he is most likely headed here to talk to. I don't think he would believe it either. We should meet up in the middle." He then tapped her under her chin. "Don't worry Love. I am sure that everything will work itself out. There is someone that either doesn't like us or doesn't like them or both and is trying to use us. We won't let it happen."

"But we haven't seen them in eighteen years Fergus. How can you be so sure about this?"

"I can dear. Trust me. Though we only met a few times, Stoic isn't stupid. I am sure he is even now on his way here. Go get the boys. I want to have a talk with them before I leave and meet me down at the ships." He then kissed her forehead and turned and started barking out orders to get some supplies and a ship ready they sail by mid that day.

Eleanor then turned and went to the room where her boys were. "Boys. Hamish, Harris, Hubert. Come on up with you now. Down to the docks. Your father wants to speak with you."

Jumping up with his blue eyes that matched his sister, Harris blinked. "Is it about Merida? Did he find out where she is?"

Shaking her head, Eleanor sighed. "No Harris. However we think we know what is going on and he is going to go seek help from someone who can help us. Now up with you and quickly now. Soon as his ship is ready he sets sail."

X

With his arms crossed as he looked down at his boys. Finally they hit a growth spurt and were half as tall as their mother. "Boys. I will be gone at least a couple of weeks. Your mother is going to run the Kingdom in my stead. Someone is trying to use us to start a war. I am not going to let that happen. Your job is to protect your mother and this Kingdom. Understood? No playing around this time boys it is time to be grown up about it."

All three heads gave a sharp nod. But it was Harris who stepped up. "Don't worry Father. We will do as you ask. Promise."

"That's my boys. Now off with you while I tell your mother goodbye." As they walked off he sighed. "I like their pranks. The way they always find a way to smile about everything. But it is nice to know they can act mature when it calls for it."

"I just wish it didn't call for it." Eleanor looked up at her husband with a sigh. "Just promise me to be careful. Please."

"Of course love." He then kissed and turned and got on the ship. "I love you Eleanor. And I will see you soon."

"I love you too Fergus. Hurry home safely."


	3. Chapter 3

Four days have passed, and now on this last night, it was going to be Stench's turn to 'watch' them. And it was perfect in more than one way seeing as it was the one night in the week that the Outcasts got drunk. "Remember Merida."

"I got it. We have went over it a million times already." But then she turned with a start when there were footsteps. And in walked not only Stench but Alvin as well. Backing up away from the bars she glanced at Hiccup. She often wondered why it was that he changed the way he did when Alvin came in. He would go from having the most beautiful forest green eyes that she had ever seen that were soft and gentle, and a laid back, care free personality. To someone who seemed ready to kill in an instant. 'I will have to ask him when we get out of here.'

Fisting his hands as Alvin walked over to his cell, Hiccup glared. "What the hell do you want?"

Laughing as he crossed his arms, Alvin shook his head. "Well only that we have word that your father and mother are gone. They took off this morning on your mother's dragon. I suspect they are going to scout for the war. Especially after the letter they got."

"Letter?"

Laughing he turned and looked at Merida. "That's right princess. Exactly what happened when your folks got theirs, but I sent letters out. telling Berk Dunbroch took Hiccup because Berk has you." He then turned back to Hiccup. "And that Berk has her because Dunbroch has you. Perfect plan I might add."

"You think. My parents aren't stupid ya know. They won't buy it!"

Laughing again as he moved to stand in front of her cell, Alvin narrowed his at her. "Oh I think I was rather convincing in my letters. And I have been thinking too. When this is all over I am going to need a queen. How about it?"

Figuring this could be 'another' flirt with Stench she let her eyes fly to his hurt ones then back to Alvin's in a glare. "Never. It is not going to happen!"

"I think it will." Alvin then turned to Stench. "You stay in here with them tonight Stench. I will be back to check on you in the morning. No matter what, don't listen to them. Got it?"

"Yes Sir."

Once he was gone, Merida glanced to Hiccup then moved toward the bars. It was now or never to really start laying it on. "Stench….."

"I asked if'n I could miss princess. But he said no."

Falling to her knees she sighed as she dropped her head. Her mess of red hair fully hiding her face and her disgusted face. She couldn't believe she was doing this, and was so going to take Hiccup on punching him when they did get out. "So my freedom is really gone."

"Don't say that miss princess."

"It is. I mean my only privacy is a curtain!" Then made a sound like she was trying not to cry.

"No don't say that princess! I will build you an extra room. War can take a long time."

"How. How can you build me an extra room when you aren't even allowed to open the cell? And where would you get the help?" She then dropped her head further as she faked the sound of crying.

Stench was at a loss for what exactly he needed to do. He liked her. He didn't want Alvin to make her unhappy. "I will do it right now!" He then ran out of the room and was back a few moments later with lots of wood. "I will do it miss princess."

Not even looking up she shook her head. "You can't. You will get in trouble when they come in and see you are in my cell. You don't have enough time to do it on your own."

Turning to Hiccup, Stench glared. "If you try anything. I will make sure we get to your ugly dragon before you do. Now you are going to help me."

With a glare as he fisted his hands, Hiccup stood up. "I won't let anything happen to Toothless. So I guess I got no choice."

Merida peeked up as the plan didn't go exactly how Hiccup thought that it would go. But it worked, he was getting out.

Once the cell was open Hiccup walked out and started to act like he was going to help build the room for Merida when he saw his moment. Picking up a thick piece of wood he swung and hit Stench in the back of the head making his head hit the bars of Merida's cell, then swung again and sandwiched it between the two, knocking him out cold. "Wasn't exactly how it was supposed to happen but it worked."

Grabbing the keys he pulled Stench away from Merida's cell and opened the door. Once she was out he drug him in the cell and then ran to the storage closet. "I hate to ask this but do you have to wear a floor length dress like that?"

"What? I am not changing into anything that is here!" Crossing her arms she stomped her foot. "Forget it."

"No. I need you to rip off about four inches of your dress. Should only bring it up to just bellow your knees. I need some as a gag for our friend and the other to quiet my foot."

"Yer foot?" Then she looked down and for the first time in days noticed that he was missing a foot. The very same foot that her father was missing! With a sigh as she nodded she went in and took the fools knife. "I can do that."

Hiccup was back with a rope and as she tore her dress he quickly had him tired around the feet his hands behind his back and then the two together from the back. Looking at her as she handed him the fabric from her dress, he smiled. "Thank you my lady." He then ripped it in two down the middle. Gagging Stench with one part of it, and then wrapped the other one around his metal foot. "There that should quiet it down."

"So what now?"

Grabbing her hand he went for the door. "Just keep quiet and follow me. We got a couple of places we need to go before we leave the island."

"What?"

Stopping just outside the door he narrowed his eyes as he looked around. "We need weapons and food. Then we need to find a dragon that can take me to Toothless." Feeling her shiver he looked back at her. "Every time dragons come up you do that. Are they a problem where you come from?"

Shaking her head she sighed. "He got me using a dragon. It was probably the most terrified I have ever been in my life."

With a sigh he pulled her with him as he moved on. "Trust me. When we get to Toothless he will change your mind about them. But until then you need to trust me can you do that?"

"I have no choice if I want to get home."

Hiccup creeped through the building they were in and found the weapons room. Opening the door he smiled when no one was in there. Going in they shut the door behind them and he went for where he saw his sword. "There it is. This will be what gets us the ride to Toothless. You will just have to see." He also grabbed a bow and some arrows. When he turned around and saw she had a bow and arrows too he blinked. "You know how to shoot that?"

"I am not your typical princess. Dad taught me all about archery and sword fighting. I am the best shot in Dunbroch." Then she glared. "What don't think a girl can be good in fighting?"

Grabbing her hand with a laugh as they left he shook his head no. "I didn't say that. All the women on Berk are trained to fight from the time they could walk. Just when we hear princess we usually picture the girly girl type."

"Not me. I hate that. Just look at my hair. I won't let mum tame it."

"I like it. I don't think any woman should be defenseless." Then he stopped and pulled her up against the wall with him as he waited for the drunk to stagger across the hall from the kitchen. Narrowing his eyes he crept up to the hall and watched as he vanished outside where the party was at. Looking through the open door to the kitchen he smiled. "Come on."

Rushing through the kitchen Merida worked with Hiccup and grabbed a few things that they would need to stay alive until they got to Toothless. Once they had a sack with some food they headed out and toward the door.

Getting close to the door they were leaving he gasped as he went plush against the wall, pushing her to do the same thing as he glared out the window in the door. "Great. That is the only way in and out without going through the blasted party."

Looking around to try and find something that could help them Merida smiled when she saw two blunt spears. "You a good shot with a bow?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Jumping out away from the wall, grabbing the spears and then back to the wall next to Hiccup she handed one to him. "So let's use these and knock them out."

Giving her a nod, the stepped out in the hall and both took aim each at the two guards that were at the door. A second later a silent pair of spears flew through the air, striking them in the heads making them both fall over in unconscious heaps. "That was a good idea." He then once again grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. "Come on this way. I hope he still has the wild dragons. If not it is going to be a few days before we get to Toothless if we have to go by boat. And a greater chance of Alvin finding us."

Still not thrilled about having to trust a dragon at all, Merida knew there was no way that she could get home if she didn't trust him and the dragons she was going to be forced to see right now. "Right."


	4. Chapter 4

Turning a corner to another dead end, Hiccup punched the rock in front of him. "Damnit! Another dead end!"

Looking around as she wrung her hands, Merida was more than nervous. "We have to at least find out way to the water so we can get out of here."

"I know. A couple of years ago Alvin was stranded on a different island. Before he got his own dragons. I used that time to map out his island if we ever had to fight him." Crossing his arms he sighed as he looked down. "But nothing I remember from the map is right. It is almost as if we are on a different island!"

Looking around, Merida gasped when she looked behind them. Their only way out and there was a huge black dragon standing there. His entire body in flames! Jumping and grabbing his arm her entire body was shaking. "Hiccup!"

Turning Hiccup blinked with wide eyes for a second then smiled as he moved Merida behind him and pulled his arm loose. "Perfect. A Monstrous Nightmare. And our ride out of here."

"We can't ride that! It is on fire."

"He is only doing that because well to be honest he sees us as pray right now." Reaching down and lifting a canister off his leg and his sword he smiled. "Just watch. In a few moments he will be like a big dog."

Backing fully up to the rocks Merida had wide eyes as she watched him slowly walk up toward the dragon and stop only a few feet from its mouth. 'He is nuts! But I guess being food for an animal is better than marriage to that slob. Either way I would die.'

Hiccup flipped out his sword once he stopped a few steps away from the dragon. Another button and it was lit in flame. Waving it in a slow motion he smiled as it did mesmerize the dragon before him. Dropping the canister and his sword he pulled another one from the other leg and dropped down making the eyes focus on him, spun in a circle using his gas and then lighting it on fire. Standing up as the smoke cleared he turned and held his hand out for the dragon.

Merida watched as he went through this with extra wide eyes. She wasn't shaking anymore. Just as it did the dragon she seemed to be in a trance watching him. Then when the dragon stopped looking at them like food and had wide gentle eyes as it leaned forward and put his nose on Hiccup's hand and almost sounded like it was purring. "Wow."

"Merida come on. Come up here with me and slowly. Hold your hand out and gently touch his nose like I am. If we form this bond with him together he will trust you just as much as he does me right now."

Nodding as she moved slowly toward them, she was starting to see that not all dragons were like the one that got her that day. When she got closer, Hiccup took her hand and slowly put it up on the dragon's nose. With a smile and a laugh when her hand started to vibrate she took a step closer. "Wow."

"Yeah. Come on." He then walked around and got up on his neck and pulled her up to sit sideways on his lap. "Sorry but until we at least get back to Berk to get you something else, I wouldn't recommend sitting like I am on a dragon."

Blushing as red as her hair she half smiled. "I didn't think of that." When he laughed she glared up at him. "Well sorry! I ride my horse all the time sitting like you are. I just never thought about ridding a dragon like that and in a dress."

"Once we get away from Alvin and his island, and get back to Toothless, I will stop before we get to Berk so you can fix yourself but you can ride how you feel comfortable alright?"

"That would be wonderful."

"Okay hold onto me. I won't do anything crazy, but we are going fast as he will go for right now." Then a touch of one of the dragon's horns they were up in the air. Looking back his eyes went wide! They were not on the same island he thought that they were. "No wonder!"

"What?"

"That is a different island!" Looking around as the dragon straightened out and flew straight and high he glared. "Great! I know what island Toothless is on but I don't which way to go to get there. That isn't the island I mapped out. That isn't the island that he was always at before."

Looking around Merida blinked the gasped as her hold around his chest tightened. She had never been so high in her life. "Man we are high."

"It's okay." Now that they were up in the air he sighed as he put an arm around her. "You are as safe on this dragon as you would be on the ground."

Nodding she then looked up at him. "How much do ya know about yer village?"

"What sort of question is that?"

Glaring at him she rolled her eyes. "I was asking because of what my dad taught me when I was little. Where our castle sits, whenever the sun comes up in the spring and summer, it always comes up to the right of the castle. In the winter the left. So if I ever got lost, I just had to make sure I followed the sun in a straight path and I would get home."

Thinking for a moment he stopped the dragon and hovered as he looked up at the full moon. Now that she mentioned it, the moon. Flying in the moonlight was one of his and Toothless's favorite things in the world to do. This time of year, the moon was always behind them when they took off from hi front door. "Well not sure the direction, but that advice goes for me too I guess."

"What?"

Turning and flying fast toward the moon he smiled as her hair flew past his face again. "You said to follow the sun. Flying in the moonlight is one thing Toothless and I love doing. When we take off out my front door, the moon is always behinds us. It makes his scales shine a silvery color. So we follow the moon."

"You're welcome."

X

Stoic sighed as he closed his eyes. Flying as hard and fast as they could all day that day, and into the night, and Cloud Jumper, though he tried to go on and on, clearly needed rest. So they stopped for the night. "Where is that boy at?"

Moving to sit with her husband, Valka smiled at him. "Do not worry. I thought the bond I had all this time with Cloud Jumper was strong. But the bond he has with Toothless is stronger. Wherever they are, whatever they are doing. They are together and just fine."

"I know. We will also need to help look for Merida for Fergus and Eleanor. I just can't think of anyone other than Alvin who would want to do something like this. But when he didn't come home after a couple of days, Alvin isn't even on Outcast Island anymore. Who else would want to try to start a war with me and Fergus?"

"I don't know Stoic. But everything will work itself out. When do you think that Fergus got his letter?"

Blinking Stoic looked at her with curious eyes. "His letter?"

Nodding Valka kept her eyes in the fire. "Look at the length you are going through to get our son back. Imagine if you had a daughter instead of a son."

"Nothing on heaven or earth could stop me from destroying the one who took her." Then he gasped as she smiled up into his eyes. "That would be a good way to get Fergus to move on us. Making us think we had his princess. His little girl."

"Exactly. I hope he doesn't buy it either. But we haven't seen him in eighteen years. And it wasn't long after that when Cloud Jumper came and took me away."

Nodding as he looked over at Cloud Jumper he had to smile. That day he cursed the dragon with all he had. But it was ironic that a dragon took his wife from him, gave him his son back and reunited him with his wife. But then he looked at his wife with a warm smile. "We traveled fast enough and far enough today, it would cover a week of sailing. If he got a letter I hope he would come on one ship to talk to us. We should see him in a couple of days."

"I hope so. And we can foil that plan by working together to get them and not fight with each other."

"Exactly. And get the kids safe and sound."


	5. Chapter 5

Evening was just starting to come. Flying all night long Hiccup figured that Alvin would have to spread out thin. But the dragon was getting tired and looking down in his arms at the sleeping red head he sighed. She tried to stay up most of the day but couldn't. Seeing an island that had a mountain he figured that there was a cave in there somewhere. Swooping down through the trees he looked around and then sighed with a smile when he saw what he wanted. A cave that would fit them all inside it.

Landing he smiled as the dragon walked inside. "Well this is going to be home for the night. At least this way Alvin won't find us if he comes past here." Once in the cave he looked down at Merida and smiled. "Hey. You can go back to sleep and lay down if you want but you gotta wake up for now."

Opening her eyes as she yawned, Merida looked up at him with a half-smile. "Did we get there then?"

"Nope." Letting her slide down to the ground then doing the same, both ducking with a smile as the dragon walked on past them and fell down to close his eyes. "He needed a rest so we are going to sleep in a cave. To hide from Alvin if he does figure out what way we went."

Looking the mouth of the cave she sighed as she dropped her head. "We flew all night and all day and still aren't close to where you are from?"

"That's right. We need a small fire though and some food. Wanna come with?"

"Sure."

Leading the way out of the cave he sighed as he looked up at the sky. It was nearly fully dark. They would need a little light for a few moments and pulled out his sword. "I don't wanna do this but I don't think he or anyone is close enough to see it. We need light."

Blinking as he lit his sword on fire, she sighed. "How long do you think until we at least find your dragon?"

"I don't know. I got a map that I am going to look at when we get back to the cave. How do you like fish by the way?"

"I will eat it."

Laughing as he picked up some wood and then turned to go back toward the cave he smiled at her. "That's good. Cause that is about the only thing that doesn't require lots of hunting and tracking in this part of the world."

Following him back in the cave where he set to work getting the wood arranged for the fire she blinked as she crossed her arms. "So how much do you know beyond these strings of islands?"

"Not much. And there isn't much to know about the islands except for what dragons they hold. The stuff around here isn't all that great. The ground grows almost nothing, what does grow is tasteless half the time. That is why chickens, yaks, and fish are so important to us here." Standing and smiling as the fire got going he crossed his own arms. "Even the fishing has gotten easier now we ride dragons. They used to be the death of us. Either because they killed us, or took our food." Reaching over and taking her hand he lead her out of the cave and down toward the beach. "That was all changed when I made friends with Toothless and showed them how it could be. Now everyone in this part of the world has dragons."

Letting him help her down a rock, Merida giggled. "So the reason why is all because of you and your dragon Toothless?"

"That's right. What about you? How is it where you come from?"

Reaching the beach she smiled as she took in a deep breath. "Well we get that every day. I love the smell of the sea. We have all sort of veggies and fruits and what not. Pigs, cows, chickens and other animals. And customs that suck."

Sitting down on the beach and opening yet another place on his outfit, Hiccup laughed. "I know that one all too well. What sort of customs do you have that you hate?"

"Well one really. That a princess has to be perfect and get married when she is sixteen."

Blinking he looked at her with wide eyes. "Wait really?"

Nodding she smiled as she looked down with sad eyes. "I was sixteen two years ago. Mum was gonna make me go through with it. But I sort of….well…."

"What?"

Watching as he stood up with a net she bit her lower lip. "I know this is gonna sound crazy but I didn't want to do it. So I had a witch help me and it ended up turning Mum into a bear and we had to see where the other was coming from and fix our relationship to make it right again."

Looking at her with an odd look, Hiccup laughed. "Why did it sound so hard to tell me that?"

"Because most everyone else would have said I was nuts."

Turning back to the water as he watched the waves and waited for the signs of fish coming close to the beach for him to sling. "You are talking to someone who has a conversation with dragons like I am you right now. And unlike a lot of people in my village I do believe in the magical stuff."

"Really?"

"Yep." Hiccup then spun in a circle and slung the net out into the water and pulling the zip closed, laughing as he felt he got some. "Yes! They are small but there should be enough for the three of us."

"Three?"

Pulling the net out of the water he threw them over his back and let her go ahead of him holding sword. "Yeah. Gotta feed the dragon."

"Right."

X

Another full day and part of the night, Stoic was ready to land for a night. Five days now they have been traveling. If he was sailing, they would be seeing Fergus soon. "I think it is about time to land. There is no one on the ocean."

"Come on Cloud Jumper…." But instead of landing he turned the other way. "What is it?" Valka looked at the sea then she gasped as she grabbed Stoic. "It is a ship!"

Standing on his back, Stoic hardened his eyes. "That has to be Fergus. Swoop in and let me jump from his back and land. That way they know that he isn't attacking them."

"Right. Be careful."

Stoic nodded then as cloud jumper swooped in and then turned up letting him fall to land in the middle of the ship he was met with shocked eyes and spears. "I am Stoic the Vast. I am here to see Fergus of Dunbroch."

"Stoic! Lower your weapons! Now!" Fergus walked out of the cabin and smiled as he was met with a handshake. "I am sure you know why we are here."

"Same reason I was headed for your castle. The kids."

"Right." Fergus then looked to the side and blinked. "Where is your ship at?"

"A lot has changed since we saw each other last my old friend. What you are about to see, don't misunderstand it. I can explain it all." He then gave a whistle for his wife as Fergus nodded.

Fergus watched as a dragon lowered down to land and perch on the side of his ship with Valka on its back! "You were riding a dragon!"

"I was." Stoic then crossed his arms. "This isn't the first dragon you have laid eyes on is it?"

Turning back to his friend Fergus shook his head side to side. "Not one like that but a dragon with a rider took Merida."

"It wasn't us Fergus. Everyone up here in the islands rides dragons and…."

Holding his hand out, Fergus laughed. "I never for one second thought that you did take her Stoic. Just like I was hoping you didn't think I had your boy with me." His eyes narrowed he then crossed his arms. "I figured someone was wanting us to start a war with each other. But who would and why?"

"There are only two that we can think of." Valka slid from Cloud Jumper as he moved to stand on the deck with them. "Drago and Alvin. Both are enemies of Berk. But Hiccup and Toothless, his dragon took out Drago."

"That Alvin?"

"Who knows. We don't know where he is." Pulling his eyes back to his, Stoic smiled. "But of everyone he would be the only logical thing. So why don't we make this look like it has a bad ending. Make it look like Val and I take you and your ship returns to get your army. Yet you send Eleanor detailed instructions."

"Right."

X

Pacing in his castle, Alvin was fit to be tied. No one could find them! And who knows where he went if he was able to find a damned wild dragon! After all it was Hiccup that was the master at taming dragons. "Where could they have gone!?"

"Alvin."

Looking up to see one of his men, Alvin glared. "What do you want?"

"We found tracks. They mix with a dragon. Monstrous Nightmare to be exact."

Slamming his hand against the wall, Alvin glared. "We just have to hope with this new location he doesn't make it back to that damned Night Fury! And that our plan works the way we want it and the parents fight each other."


	6. Chapter 6

Landing on another beach, Hiccup sighed as he looked down at Merida who was once again sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up this time he patted the dragon's head and stood up with her in his arms. "Come on boy. Let's go and find a cave to get in." Then he headed for the outcrop hoping to find a cave that is big enough that not only can he and Merida be comfortable. When the Nightmare took off he smiled as he ducked to dodge the tail. "Well looks like you found one.

Once inside he gently lay Merida down and then set to work building a fire. Once it was lit he turned and looked down at her with a smile. She was beautiful. And had a spirit that matched that mess of red hair that she had. Eyes blue as the clearest sky.

With a sigh as he shook his head he left the cave and headed back down to the beach to get something to eat for them all. He knew what was going on. He was falling in love with her. But what could he do about it? He wasn't going to just blurt it out and then look like a fool if she didn't feel the same way about him.

Reaching the beach he took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes then looked up at the sky where the moon should be. He had the direction now on which way to go thanks to the compass in on his arm. His mind seeing flashes of two things. Toothless and Merida. He did wonder where he was. And how he was doing. And the sooner he got back to him the sooner he could be set at ease that everything was alright with him.

Though just as he was about to walk out on the beach he heard a roar that sent him scrambling back into the cover of the trees. Looking up he gasped when he saw who was there. It was Stench! Flying extra slow like he was looking for something. Or someone. His eyes narrowed as he turned and looked up at the cave where Merida was then back to Stench. "Damnit. I can't run up there or it will draw his attention."

"Hey you! Stench!"

Looking the other way, almost the same direction that he was going, came another outcast on another dragon. Moving quickly but silently through the trees, Hiccup wanted to get closer. They weren't that far off the ground and if they talked loud enough they would be able to be heard.

"What?"

"What the hell you doing all the way out here? You are a few days away from the new island. What's going on?"

"The prisoners gots away." Dropping his head he sighed. "I wanted the pretty lady. Alvin said no. I was gonna build her a room but Hiccup….."

Reaching over and smacking him the other one glared at him. "Damnit you big oaf! That means that if you are here they have been out a few days huh?"

"Yes."

Crossing his arms as he shook his head, the other one glared. "Then we better hurry and get back to Alvin right now. One thing he is gonna love, another one he isn't going to be happy about. Especially if Hiccup is free!"

"I was told….."

"Look rocks for brains!" Reaching over and grabbing him nearly off his dragon the other one pointed in the direction that he flew. "Not too far that way is one of the hide outs that we were in on our way to the new island. Alvin has Hiccup's dragon and another Night Fury hidden there! You get your ass over there and stand guard! And this time don't fall for anything that tramp might say! Do you got that idiot?!"

Looking down with a sigh Stench nodded. "I get it." He wasn't the smartest person around but he wasn't that stupid either. Then without another word he flew off in the direction that the island was. He had hoped he would find them, knock Hiccup out, scare off the dragon and take the girl for himself and fly away. But he just won't have that chance just yet."

Watching him fly off, the other guy looked around and didn't see anyone. He had to go tell Alvin what was going on with Stoic and Fergus. But he really didn't trust that damned idiot for nothing. "I guess it can't be helped. But surely he wouldn't think to go slinking around an old hide out to find the dragon. He is probably looking for the island that he left him on. Then he turned and shot off toward the new island. Not going to rest his dragon until he absolutely had to. He had to get to Alvin and fast!

With glaring eyes Hiccup stepped out of the woods and looked to where Stench flew off toward. The cover of having no moon and the extra darkness would help him as he flew there. He had to get Toothless out of there. And the other Night Fury. His only hope was that Toothless made friends with it so it wouldn't attack him or Merida when they got there to get them out. And he would have to do something with Stench too.

Turning and running down the beach and up into the cave he smiled when he saw she was still sleeping. But he would have to wake her up for this one. Kneeling next to her he reached out and used his fingers to tap on her face. "Come on sleepy head. I got good news. Wake up."

Opening her eyes slowly Merida yawned and stretched with a smile. "When did we get in the cave?"

"Just a little while ago actually. But come on. We are leaving right now."

Looking at him, fully awake now, Merida noticed how he was now smiling and looked excited about something. "Why do you look so excited?"

"I went to go get some fish. When I got to the beach I nearly had a heart attack. Stench was flying around the outside of the island looking for us." Laughing as she visibly shivered he used dirt and put the fire out. "I was waiting on him to move on before I came back up here so he wouldn't notice me when someone else flew up on him. Toothless is close. They moved him from where they got me away from him to an old Outcast Hideout. Not far from here."

"So is that where we are going?"

Nodding he then looked up at her with a serious face. "Stench is there right now. From what I could tell the way they were talking he is the only one there right now. Just stay with me no matter what. Once we get Toothless everything will be fine then. Okay?"

Remembering the way that he would look at her the same way Alvin did Merida shivered again. "You won't have a problem with that one. Trust me."

"Good. Come on lets go."

Once seated on the Nightmare's neck behind him, as he walked out of the cave she cleared her throat. "How are we going to know with it so dark and no moon if we are near the right island?"

"The dragon. Hiccup is an Alpha. He defeated a Bewilderbeast remember? Any dragon will act strange when it senses an alpha. Even if Toothless isn't trying to communicate with other dragons he will know it and I will see his change. Just trust me."

Nodding as her face turned red when they took flight, Merida was happy that he couldn't see her face. The more she talked with him. The more time she spent with him. The more she would lose her heart to him each day. He wasn't like the other clans. But now she was fighting with herself on if she should say anything to him or not.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long once they were in the air, for them to spot light. It was small, probably from a fire or something. But it was on an island. Hiccup watched the nightmare's eyes to see if there were any signs of sensing Toothless. And just like he thought the closer he got to the island the more the nightmare was showing signs of a struggle within himself. Toothless was there!

Circling high in the air, Hiccup looked down to see where the fire was. It was on a beach and Stench was sitting there with his dragon. "Well we won't be landing on the beach."

Nodding Merida then looked at the island and the maze of paths that they were lost in with the last one. "So we going in there?"

Looking where she was as he took the dragon around to what would be a back entrance he shook his head as they landed just outside the woods. "Nope. We need to get in and down in the dungeon where ever that would be. That would be where he would be keeping Toothless."

Once they were on their feet and Hiccup sent the dragon off to be free once more, he took her hand and pulled her with him as the quietly made their way through the hideout. Once inside it was clear that no one had been there in weeks or longer. Everything was covered in dust. "Well looks like this really was abandoned at some point."

Nodding Merida clung to his arm, not just his hand as they walked through the darkened place. Feeling along with his hands and looking for any sign of light. "I wish there was light."

"Don't worry. Once we get to Toothless, we will be free from this place for good. I promise." Then they both tensed when there was the sound of a door opening. Just in front of them, Hiccup could feel where there was an indent in the wall and moved so that they could lean into it. Peering his head around he glared as Stench walked in. His hand around Merida's going tighter. He didn't know if he was going to say anything to her, but he wouldn't let that oaf touch her either.

"I hear ya. I hear ya. Stupid dragons."

Watching as he turned just before he got to them and slid open a metal piece of the door, Hiccup smiled when he heard the snarl coming from behind that door. It was Toothless! 'Found you!'

Once Stench threw in some fish and went back outside he turned to Merida and sighed. "Stay here." Rushing to the door Stench came from he peered from the side out the window. Once he was out of sight he reached out and locked it quietly. "Okay. He can't get in now if he did hear us." Going back to Merida he smiled as she next to plastered herself against him hugging his arm. "Are you ready to meet Toothless?"

Nodding she swallowed hard. "So long as you are sure he won't try and eat me."

Laughing as he pulled the latch on the door he shook his head and moved her to the side. "He won't hurt you I promise. But you don't want to be right on top me soon as the door opens."

Merida watched as faintly she could see a rush of something black and then a thud on the floor. Her body froze thinking that he was just attacked and she was going to be next.

"No! Not that!" Hiccup reached up and pushed Toothless's mouth shut as he started to lick him. "I don't need to stink like dragon slober for the next week. We have….." He then smiled as he looked toward where Merida was. "We have someone that we need to protect and get home."

Both went wide eyed when there was a soft growl from the door and then Toothless rushed back through. Grabbing her hand Hiccup took her through the door with him. Once they were down the stairs there was some light from a torch that it looked like Toothless kept lit. And in a cell, hurt was another night fury!

Hiccup looked at the one in the cage with wide eyes. It had the same clear sky blue eyes that Merida had, and was just as black as Toothless was. "Well now." Taking a step toward the cage he froze when her eyes turned to slits and she snarled at him. "It's okay I won't…." But another snarl as she tensed and he took a step back. "I can't leave her here. In a cage and injured like that. But we can't stay here either. Damnit!"

Sitting down Merida sighed as she thought for a moment. "You told me that the one who told Stench to come here said he was going to the island for Alvin right?"

"Yeah?"

"That means he is at least another three days away. Even if they don't rest the dragons like we did." Looking up at him she smiled. "That gives us at least that much time to see if we can't make friends with her."

"Good point. And with Toothless running free down here they wouldn't dare come down here." Hiccup then looked over at the sweet way that this one and Toothless were interacting. "And he is gonna help us with it."

X

It was the early morning they would guess. There was a single small crack that Merida could just barely see light coming through. Standing she went and looked out and then smiled as she sighed. "If only we were back in Scottland for this. Then a Willow of the Wisp could help me with this. It fixed things with me and mum."

Hearing the two growls she turned and gasped when she saw what was in the middle of the room. Shinning a blue light brighter than she had ever saw before. "A Wisp…"

"A what?"

Looking over as Hiccup walked up next to her, Merida smiled. "Do you remember the story I told you about when I turned Mum into the bear?"

"Yes." Hiccup didn't take his eyes off of the ball of blue light. He had never seen anything like it before! It was a small blue flame that wasn't on the floor but made whispering noises. "Did it have anything to do with that?"

"It did." Her eyes back on the Wisp as she walked closer she smiled. "It lead me to the witches house who gave me the spell. In the end I thought I lost my mother, but it fixed us. Legend says they always lead you to your fate." Just as she started to reach out and touch it it vanished only to reappear a few feet away.

As Merida followed it, she realized that it was leading her toward the other dragon! She had to show she wasn't afraid of this. If this was the will of the Wisps, then something good was going to come of it!

When she reached the cage and two of them showed up she looked up at the dragon who seemed to know what they were. Her eyes wide she sat down. "You know what they are don't you?" When her blue eyes met with the dragon she could see the same silent battle that she was fighting right now. She was terrified of her. But at the same time she wasn't because of the Wisp.

Reaching a shaky hand out with a smile, Merida kept her eyes with the dragon. "You know what it is. You know what it means. I will. If you will." Then she reached out and put her hand inside the cage as she closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Watching with wide eyes, Hiccup was amazed as Toothless came up next to him and watched as, even though Merida and the dragon didn't seem to realize it, more and more of those little blue flames came up. Then the dragon leaned forward and pressed her nose to Merida's. The second that she touched her, the flames went away.

Slowly walking up next to her, Hiccup dropped down and smiled as he reached in too and touched her on the side of her head. "Well I don't think I have ever seen anything so amazing than that."

Gently rubbing her hand up and down on her nose Merida smiled. "Well I keep calling her girl. I wonder how we can tell?"

Turning to Toothless, Hiccup laughed as his head was already shaking up and down. "I will take that as a yes." Turning back to Merida, he smiled to see her look so happy right now. "Well Merida. You made friends with her. She will be as loyal to you with that friendship like Toothless is me. So you get to name her."

Gigging as she put her other hand in the cage and the dragon smiled as she leaned her head to the side as she scratched her under her chin. "The perfect name. Her eyes are the same color as the Wisps. They helped this happen. So her name will be Wisp. You like it don't you girl?"

When she got a nod and then watched as the dragon ran her whole body down the side of the cage as she turned in a circle she laughed again. That was when they saw just how bad her injury was. "It's her foot isn't it?"

"It is. I can't get a good look at it to try and do anything to help her with it until we get her out of this cage. Her wings are fine so she will be able to fly with us. Once we get a good distance away from here, we will land and I will see what I can do till we get back to Berk." Standing Hiccup was now finally able to look around the cage and sighed. "I don't even see how this opens. But it has to open somehow. I don't see her being still long enough to build it around her."

Moving to the other side as she too looked for something to get her out, Merida sighed. "But where would it be?"

Wisp, having been so scared of humans her entire life, with good reason looked at Toothless as he jumped up on the top of her cage then the girl. There was something about her, and the Wisp that got her away from the ones who hurt her when she was young, they trusted her. And she was named after them now. Turning she put her head down in the corner. Sniffing and making a throaty noise.

Seeing her reaction Toothless went to that corner and bent down, there was a small trap door. Lifting it he glared. "Damnit. There is a lock here and a hinge that would let us lift it somehow off of her. But the lock is made out of dragon skin."

"Well, skin is skin. Couldn't we just have Toothless blast it and get her free that way?"

Shaking his head as he crossed his arms to think. There had to be a way to get through to this lock and get her out. "We can't do that. A dragon's skin is built to withstand blasts of fire from other dragons. They are fire proof everywhere but inside their bodies. A blast straight into the mouth and they will do some damage."

Both Hiccup and Merida jerked their head up when they heard steps above them. Rushing to get under the steps, they waited to see what was going to happen. Toothless taking his place on the steps as they heard part of the door slide open.

Stench laughed as he looked through the whole. "Silly dragon. Since Hiccup is free, we can't let him find you. You are gonna be Alvin's dragon skin cape. It will be bye bye dragon!" He then threw down a few pieces of fish and laughed as he started to walk out.

Glaring up at the door as he walked out Hiccup fisted his hands. "Come hell or high water that will never happen." Going to the few empty cells he started to rummage around through the stuff in them. "Merida start going through everything down here. We have to find something sharp and strong. A dragon's skin is tough but….." Then he gasped as he looked down at his canisters. "Wait that's it!"

Looking back at him from where she opened a trunk, Merida blinked. "What's it?"

Reaching down on his calf he laughed. "My dad tells me I am a one stop tool shop when it comes to stuff that are creative. A deadly nadder. They have tails that are full of spines. Spines that are designed to penetrate the skin of other dragons. Strong and sharp."

Merida watched as he ran to the lock and with one good stab had it through the skin on the lock. Once he pulled it out she sighed as her eyes closed. "We got through the skin but it didn't unlock it."

"We need to pick the lock. But I have no clue how to do this. That would have been helpful to learn I guess." He then looked over as she went back to the trunk and blinked. "What are you doing?"

With a giggle, Merida glanced up at him then back to what she was doing. "I just need to small metal things that I can bend at the end. Then I can do it. I learned from the boys."

"Awesome."

The next few hours they spent their time rummaging through everything they could find in there. Finally they found what looked like two bobby pins. Things that Merida knew, because no matter how many times her mother tried to use them to tame her hair, she broke everyone.

Sitting by the corner of the cage that the lock was at, Merida set to work to pick the lock. Listening as closely as she could. When she heard the click of a release, she sighed. There were more than one. 'Just how many can be in a lock like this?'

Watching from the other side of the room, Hiccup couldn't help but smile as he rubbed Toothless on his head. He couldn't just let her leave. No way. He had to tell her exactly how he felt about her. He couldn't just not.

Looking down at what he was was working on he used Toothless as a judge, cause while it was clear that Wisp was smaller than he was a little, and more than likely younger, he had to make her something to hold onto till they got to Berk then he would make her a saddle that could grow with her.

"I got it!"

Rushing to help her, Toothless on the other side the flipped the hinges and had Wisp free. Once she was free Hiccup laughed as she nearly made Merida fall down as she rubbed on her almost cat like. "Yeah I would say your mother has to get used to seeing you on a dragon now."

Hugging her Merida giggled. "I would say that she does too." That was when she saw the rope in Hiccup's hand. "What is that for?"

Going to Wisp he slipped it over her head and turned it so the handle was up. "For you to hold onto. I am right in assuming that you want to fly her out of here right?"

Reacting before she knew what she was doing, Merida squealed with excitement as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged. "That sounds awesome! Thank you!"

Slipping an arm around her waist Hiccup laughed. "No problem. Now lets go."

Easing out of his arms she blushed when she realized that he was still looking down at her with that mesmerizing grin that he had. "How are….how are we going to get out then?"

Shaking his head as he let her go he walked up the stairs and pushed the door open. "Well he left the door unlocked the oaf. Come on." He then rushed down the steps and got on Toothless locking his peg leg in, and Merida on Wisp holding onto the rope as she squeezed her legs like she was riding on Angus.

Looking back at her Hiccup smiled. "Ready?"

"Let's get out of here."

Then in a flash the dragons raced up the steps and toward the back door. Bursting through it first Toothless jumped and a few flaps of his wings he drove straight up into the air. Followed seconds later by Wisp. Once they were in the air Hiccup turned his smile to Merida. "Are you ready to go see Berk and clear everything up?"

"Lets."


	9. Chapter 9

After some deliberating, Valka was staying with the ships that were headed back to Dunbroch. And for a while at least, Cloud Jumper carried Fergus with his feet and then after that he rode on his back. After a full day of flying he sighed as they landed.

Just as the sun started to set they had a fire going. Sitting across from the other, each starring into the fire, but seeing different kids. Finally it was Fergus that broke the silence. "One thing that we were thinking, Eleanor and I, is that if it was only one person that was doing this? Stoic what if the same person that took Merida was the same one that took Hiccup?"

"If that is the case, the second that Hiccup can get free, that boy has a way with dragons. He can tame any dragon that he sees. He won't escape and leave her there. I promise you that one." Stoic then sighed as he dropped his head. "We tried to find where the Outcasts were when Hiccup was gone longer than he had ever been. They aren't there anymore. But if they did take him somewhere else and they were the ones who took Merida too, he will do everything that he can to make sure that she gets away with him and home safe and sound. Even if it means him."

Seeing the hurt that was in his friends eyes, Fergus sighed. Then with a smile he nodded his head. "If yer boy is like that. Then I have no doubt that they will both be home safe and sound. Not one."

"Right." But then Stoic was serious as he looked up. "But why the two of us? I mean if they know we ride dragons, why would they try to get Berk and Dunbroch?"

"I don't know. But I wish I knew. It will take Valka about a week to get to where Eleanor is. How long from here to Berk?"

Looking up at the sky, Stoic reached over and rubbed Cloud Jumper's head. "With him it will only be three more nights, and midway through the fourth day we will be home."

Nodding, Fergus laughed at his friend. "So tell me Stoic. Last time we talked, dragons were the enemy and you had to kill every single one of them to have peace. Now you ride them. What changed?"

"That would have been Hiccup. It's a long story though."

"We got time."

X

After flying all night long, Hiccup landed on an island that he actually knew this time! Once they landed and he slipped off of Toothless as Merida did Wisp he laughed. "Least I know where we are from here." He then looked down as Merida walked up next to him. "So how was it flying on your own dragon?"

"It was amazing. They are so fast. Too." Then both she and Hiccup laughed as Wisp and Toothless seemed to be playing. Both had forgotten about her leg injury until she fell down on her foot and flinched lifting it off the ground.

"Come on. We are going to go up into the cave and get a fire going. Then I will look at her leg and see what it is." Hiccup then without thinking reached out and took Merida's hand and lead her through the forests and up the side of the mountain into the cave. "Here we go." He let go of her and and went to where you could barely make out wood, dropped it and then she gasped when Toothless lit it on fire. It was like a small home! "Where are we exactly?"

"I use to come here with Toothless to get away from the stress of being the chief's son. Everyone expects so much of me. I couldn't handle the pressure all that great. So I would come here for a few days at a time with Toothless and destress." Going to a stand he half glared. "I came here in part because this is where I was when they got us. This was the island that I was looking for when we first left nearly a week ago. They wouldn't expect me to stop off here before headed home."

"How far are we from Berk?" Merida then smiled down at Wisp as she came up next to her and ran her head under her hand.

"Two days from here. This time in two days we will be in Berk and hopefully getting ready to take you back to Dunbroch so we can make sure no one is fighting."

The thought of going home, even with Wisp, caused Merida to drop her head. She wanted to see her family and make sure they knew she was alright. But at the same time she would always yearn for someone that was far from her 'home'.

Seeing the look in her eye as he turned around, Hiccup sighed with a smile. He hoped he has been reading her right. He really did. He would tell her in the morning. "What's up?"

Forcing a smile, she looked up at him and laughed. "I was just thinking about home. The boys are gonna flip out when they see Wisp."

"I am sure a lot of people in your part of the world are going to. You will have to be extra careful. But right now, we need to look at her leg."

Nodding, Merida moved with him as he looked at her leg with a kit of some sort with him. "What is that?"

"A kit I made a long time ago for Toothless just in case something like this ever happened. This is a fresh wound. But this one, it is old." Hiccup then reached out and ran his hand down a foot long scar just on the inside of her leg. "I would gather that was man made. And probably this one too." Turning his attention to the open wound he sighed. "I have some medicated stuff to put on it after I stitch it up." Looking up at Wisp and her blue eyes, Hiccup sighed. "Girl this is gonna hurt but it will help I promise."

Turning worried eyes to Toothless, Wisp knew he trusted him but she still wasn't sure about him. The Wisp told her that she could trust the girl, so she would do it with absolute resolve. But he was a different story. When Toothless smiled and shook his head she nodded then dropped her head, pushing the top of her head into Merida's chest.

Toothless then set to work moving slow and easy for her as he cleaned her wound and stitched it up. "Thankfully it isn't infected so it shouldn't take more than a week or so to heal so long as we keep it clean." He then wrapped a bandage around her foot and smiled as he stood up. "That's it girl you are all done."

X

A few hours later, after they got fish and ate, Merida sat against the wall next to the fire as the watched as Toothless and Wisp lay next to each other as they fell asleep. Merida smiled as she crossed her arms. "Well I think with that there, we will be seeing each other more often than we thought."

Laughing as he nodded in agreement, Hiccup looked over at Merida as he smiled warmly. "Hey I am good with that. While they visit so can we."

Nodding as she blushed and smiled up at him, Merida laughed. "That is a plus for sure."

Before he could say anything, Hiccup laughed as she yawned. "Come on let's get to bed. We are so close to home, there is something I want to show you in the morning on the way. Alright?" 

Nodding as she moved to lay down Merida yawned again. "I didn't realize how tired I was."

Moving to lay on the other side of the fire, Hiccup sighed as he watched as her eyes closed. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He couldn't just let her leave without telling her he loved her. There was no way he could.


	10. Chapter 10

Being startled awake, Merida opened her eyes to find a hand over her mouth as she was lifted off the ground. Her eyes frantic as they looked over at the dragons who were still sleeping, then down to Hiccup who was still sleeping. Feeling the cold steel of a knife on her throat she gasped as she froze. The small laugh as she was carried from the cave had her heart racing. It was Stench!

Laughing once he was out of the cave, Stench kept his hand over Merida's as he slowly made his way toward the beach. "Now pretty lady you is all mine. We will go somewhere that no one can find us. You is all mine now."

Breathing heavy as they reached the beach, Merida felt him move the knife. Once he did she bit down on his hand making him yelp in pain as he dropped her. Once she was on the ground she let out a shrill scream. Hoping that at least the dragons would hear her.

Stench glared as he pulled a rope and a piece of cloth and grabbed her before she could run, she wasn't going to get away from him. "Hiccup is too far to hear you."

Trying as hard as she could to get free from him, Merida glared at him as she felt him trying to tie her hands behind her back. "I wasn't trying to get his attention you oaf! Get off me!"

Flipping her over on her bac, Stench quickly gagged her as he smiled. "Nope. You is all mine pretty lady." But the snarl he heard from behind him made him freeze. Lifting her he glared at the dragon, the female that was there. Jerking his knife up to her throat as he held her around the waist. "No way little dragon. You can't have her."

"You bastard!"

Jerking her blue eyes up, Merida felt her heart start to race when Hiccup and Toothless fell from the sky also. He was her salvation now more ways than even he knew! 'Oh please you have to get me away from him.'

His eyes set in a resolve that he has never had before, Hiccup glared hard into Stench's eyes. This big fat pig had the woman he knew without a doubt he loved more than anything in his arms tied and gagged threatening to take her away from him! There was no way in hell that that was going to happen. No way. "Let her go and you can live."

Glaring as he backed toward his dragon, Stench shook his head. "No way! Pretty lady is mine! You can't have her Hiccup! No!"

"I told you to let her go or you will die you bastard." Hiccup reached down and pulled his sword as he slid from Toothless's back. "You don't believe me you can try and see what happens."

Feeling his dragon, Stench spread his legs and laughed as his Nightmare went under his legs and then lifted his neck with him and her on it. "I don't think so. Goodbye Hiccup!"

Jumping back on Toothless, both he and Wisp quickly had the Nightmare stopped in the sky. "I am warning you."

Laughing Stench pointed over at Toothless. "You can't do nothin! Your dragon can't fly without you!"

"One."

"Nothin!"

"Two!"

"You don't scare me!"

"Now!"

Stench then let his eyes go wide as he felt a blast hit his back and he let go of the girl, watching with a blank stare as she splashed into the water. Then dove his dragon down to stop Toothless from going in the water! "No! Mine!"

Hiccup jumped from Toothless and dove in the water. If he could just get Merida, when Toothless got in the water to them, he would fly him out and both would be fine. Ten feet in the water he gasped to see that she wasn't moving as she slowly sank. Grabbing her arm he pulled her with him and headed for the surface. Once he broke the surface he turned to see that Wisp had hold of Toothless's saddle and they were hovering. Looking to another side, was the charred remains of Stench and the dragon.

Without another word he swam to Toothless, was on him and they flew to the beach where he and Merida dropped down to the sand. He quickly had her freed and her gag out. "Come on Merida. Come on baby don't you die on me. Wake up!"

When she didn't move he was frantic as he forced hair in her mouth and started to push on her chest. "Come on don't you leave me! Don't you do it! You are a fighter! Come on Merida wake up!"

Wisp joined Toothless in looking at Merida with a worried longing look. Wisp had never had anyone care about her. Ever. Not until Merida and Toothless. She didn't want to lose that feeling after just getting it.

Finally after a minute or two, that seemed like an eternity to Hiccup, Merida coughed as she spit up sea water. Sitting her up Hiccup smiled as he took a deep breath and sighed it out. "You are alright."

Her eyes flying open, Merida jumped then turned to see that it was Hiccup and lost it. Her eyes filled with tears as she fell into his arms and sobbed. She really thought that she was going to die. She was never going to get to see anyone again. Whether Stench got away with her, or she drowned. "I…I…I am…"

"Shhhhhhh. Don't say anything. Just calm down honey. Settle down you are just fine now." Holding her tightly in his arms, Hiccup rubbed her back as she stopped trying to talk and sobbed even harder. He really thought he lost her there for a moment. He had never been so scared as he was in that moment. Once she started to calm down, he sighed. "You alright now?"

"I am. I was so scared. I thought that I would never get to see you…..anyone again."

"I know the feeling. I thought I lost you."

Looking up at him as she eased out of his arms, Merida whipped the tears from her eyes as she looked at him. "What?"

Reaching out and cupping her face, Hiccup smiled as he used his thumb to wipe a tear from her face. "When you weren't moving I thought I lost you for good. That scared me. You see…." Then he shocked her as he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to hers in a deep but gentle kiss. A moment later he pulled his back from hers as she started shaking. "I love you Merida. I wanted to tell you under a different situation today. But….."

Hearing that he loved her, Merida had wide eyes as she felt her heart singing. He loved her! It wasn't one sided! Shocking him this time she threw her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips back into his. Tensing then shivering when he pulled her closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Pulling his lips from hers, Hiccup smiled down at her. "I take it you feel the same way huh?"

Nodding as she buried her face in his neck, Merida couldn't stop the tears again, but at least these were happy tears. "I do. I just didn't know if I should say anything. I thought for sure that you had a girl that you had feelings for at Berk."

Standing and holding her in his arms, he headed back up to the cave. They needed to dry off before they started to fly so they wouldn't catch cold. Looking back with a smile at the dragons that followed them he laughed. "For this one you can thank them. I just don't know how he got in the cave without waking them up or me."

"He didn't stink this time. He smelled like the ocean."

"I see." Once in the cave he sat her down by the fire and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her then sat behind her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "And for the record, since everything is coming out. If this is how your hair would look down, I prefer the wild look."

Laughing as she leaned back against him, Merida sighed. A large nose on her side and she smiled as she moved a hand to rub Wisp. "When we hit the beach, he didn't have the knife at my neck anymore. I bit him and then screamed as loud as I could. I was hoping that they would hear me. I guess they did."

"Yeah." Patting her on the head then leaning back on Toothless, Hiccup sighed. "She woke me up zooming over me with a snarl, and then Toohless forced me on his back and was gone. When we got over the trees was when I saw you with him. That was the first time in my life I resolved to kill anyone. For any reason."

Laughing Merida took a deep breath then let out a content sigh. "So what do we do now?"

"First we get dry then head to Berk. Then to Dunbroch." Hugging her tighter he laughed. "Then I guess I need to talk to your dad. Because you aren't leaving me."

"Perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was just starting to set three days later, and Hiccup could see the fires of Berk. "Merida look! There it is. Home sweet home!"

Looking straight Merida smiled. "Great. Now we can finally figure out what exactly is going on and make sure that our parents didn't fall for it."

"Right. Let's go!"

X

The roar of a pair of dragons drew Astrid's attention to the sky. She knew one of them. Racing out from under the shelter that Storm Fly stayed in she smiled as the entire village raced to the spot just as Hiccup landed, but there was another girl with him who was also on a Night Fury.

Running to him she slid to a stop with a worried look. "Where have you been?"

Turning to Merida as she came up next to him, Hiccup sighed as he put his arm around her. "It is a long story Astrid. Where is mom and dad?"

"They got a letter over a week ago and took off to a place called Dunbroch on Cloud Jumper. Something about they didn't believe it and wanted to talk to someone from there." Her blue eyes then slid to the girl and back to Hiccup. "Who is she?"

Taking her hand and pushing his way through the throng of people toward his house, Toothless and Wisp going right behind them. "You said it was over a week ago?"

"That's right. Hiccup what is going on here?"

Going in his house, letting the dragons come in he then turned to Astrid. "I have two things I need to ask you. A spar change of clothes for her, and get everyone. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and Eret. Then come back here and I will tell you all what is going on alright?"

"Sure." Astrid smiled though as the door shut and she turned to find the village standing there. "Alright everyone just keep with what you were doing. I will find out what is going on and then let everyone know as soon as I do." She then turned to Fishlegs and Snotlout. "Fishlegs go get Ruff, Tuff and Eret and bring them here. Snotlout come with me."

Following along after her, Snotlout sighed. "Who is that girl that is with Hiccup?"

"I don't know but I think it has to do with that letter that Stoic and Valka got before they took off. He wants you, me, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and a change of clothes of mine for her. I wanna know what is going on here and where that other Night Fury came from."

"Yeah there's that too."

X

Looking around as she stood by the fire and Hiccup raced around the house, Merida blinked. It was quiet, cozy and felt nearly as homey as the castle did. She could live in a place like this.

Being so lost in thought she jumped when she heard something drop next to her. Looking up she half glared as Hiccup came down the stairs. "You could of warned me first."

Laughing as he went to the stuff then sat down, with her sitting next to him, Hiccup sighed. "I know. But I need to make a saddle for you for Wisp. She will need several as she grows. But this will give you better steering and you won't feel like you are falling off anymore either. Kinda like when you ride your horse you got."

"That's perfect." Merida then yawned as she leaned her head over on his shoulder. "So this is your house?"

"It is. Right now it is me, mom and dad. But in the very near future we will have another one that sits right next to it. About the same size." Looking over at her he half smiled as he winked at her. "You think you could go from a big castle to something like this?"

Elbowing him she laughed. "I know I could. The only thing I would have to learn is how to cook. Mum never saw I had a need to cook with the servants we had. Here I will have to."

Turning back to the quick kind of saddle that he was making, Hiccup laughed. "I think my mom will be able to help you with that. We got all we need right around here with fish, chickens, sheep and some yaks. But like I told you, it will be hard work."

With a giggle then another yawn she sighed. "If I can be with you in the end of it, I will be alright."

Before either could say anything, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Hiccup nodded as Astrid lead the others in and shut the door behind them. "Just sit down and listen. No questions right now. First off." Glancing up at how they were. "Everyone this is Merida. Merida from left to right is Eret, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout and Astrid. Everyone this is Merida. Now for my first question. The letter from Dunbroch that my mom and dad got. Who was with them when they read it?"

Raising her hand Astrid looked over at Fishlegs. "That was me and Fishlegs."

Not even looking up, Hiccup glared. "Did they seem like they believed what the letter said?"

Shaking his head side to side, Fishlegs wrung his hands together. "No. Neither of them did. Stoic said they were going to go see a Fergus and Eleanor to clear it up. Then made Astrid acting chief while he is gone."

Nodding as he moved over to Wisp he checked a few last measurements that he needed for the saddle. "Long story made short. Alvin was the one who who kidnapped both of us. He was able to get to that one island I would go to so I could get away, and knock Toothless out. He moved him to a different island and Outcast Island isn't in the same place. It is further away. This is Merida. She is the daughter of the King and Queen of Dunbroch, Fergus and Eleanor. Alvin wanted to start a war between Berk and Dunbroch, have one of us finish the other off, swoop in and take the winner out and take over it all. I am just glad that mom and dad didn't fall for it."

"Right. We can understand that. But Hiccup what about that one? He is different….." The growl from Toothless made her blink, "She?" When he smiled that goofy smile she laughed. "She is different from Toothless. Where was she and…"

"Alvin had gotten hold of her and had her in a cage that had dragon skin on it. And a dragon skin lock. I used a nadder spine to get through the skin and she picked it. She made friends with Merida really fast that is another story all together." Standing after the saddle was on he smiled with a nod then went back and sat with Merida. "But Alvin wants to kill everyone here and take over her Kingdom. We can't let that happen. So Astrid first thing in the morning, Merida and I are going to fly in the same direction that my mom and dad went. We got to get them and get them back here, and let her mom and dad know what is going on. There will be a war. But it will be between us and Dunbroch verses Alvin and the Outcasts. Astrid you are still going to be acting chief. You know what to do so we can get everyone ready for a fight. I am going to trust you and Snotlout to get that done."

"Right." Astrid then smiled as she stood up and grabbed Merida by her wrist and the bag and then headed up stairs. "We will be right back."

Watching Hiccup as he smiled and watched the two walking up the stairs, Snotlout glared. "Hey you know Astrid is my girl."

Elbowing him Ruffnut laughed. "He wasn't looking at Astrid you dork."

Blinking Eret looked over at Hiccup then let his head fall to the side. "Wait you mean you…."

"Both sides actually. Once everything is said and done, we are planning on her living here full time." Laughing Hiccup dropped his head. "But that is assuming that everything goes alright with this fight with Alvin. He has Whispering Deaths, Switchbacks. It won't be an easy fight."

"Easy or not Hiccup we got this. We all got something and someone we want to fight for in this case. And you got the help of another Night Fury!"

Looking over at Wisp he smiled to see Toothless there with her. "That's true. But right now the main focus we have is getting my parents back here, and her parents know what is going on. We need to figure out what to do about Alvin, but all together."

"Well Hiccup what do you think of her now. I wanted to pull her hair back and she refused."

Looking up his eyes went wide and he froze. Dressed in that outfit like she was from Berk she was even more stunning than she was dressed like a princess. She wore a pair of slim fitting pants, a sleeveless style shirt with a few arm wraps on. And just like Astrid, a short skirt that came down just between her hips and knees over the pants. She was breathtaking! "She looks absolutely amazing."

Laughing as she went back to sit with him, Merida looked down at the clothes she had on. She loved them actually. She had always wanted to wear something other than a dress but her mother would never let her. It wasn't something that a princess would do. "This isn't something I would have been allowed to wear back home. But I really like it."

"Why not?" 

Looking over at Astrid Merida laughed. "I am a princess back home. I must speak correctly, be proper, mind me manners, and not do anything that I think is fun. At least according to mum."

Crossing his arms with a grin, Tuffnut laughed. "Princess huh? Okay so if you don't think all that stuff is fun? What do you think is fun then?"

Turning to the guy twin, Merida crossed her arms with a half a smile. "Well my idea of fun is simple. Ridding my horse through the forest, shooting at targets with my bow and arrow. Going hunting with me dad. Just being free and acting how I want. Whenever I would go do it, mum would get really mad and try to stop me but I would try and sneak off. One of the two things that she hated that she couldn't stop."

Blinking now, Tuffnut just looked at her. That wasn't how any princess he ever heard of acted. "What was the other thing?"

Laughing as she pulled a curly lock of hair down in front of her face to watch it bounce back into place. "Taming my hair down and fixing it. It has been like this since I was a kid. Never to be tamed down."

Laughing as he laid one hand on her knee, Hiccup reached over as he smiled at her as he pulled on a piece of hair. "Like I told you before. I like the wild hair. It fits you." But then he turned serious as he turned back to everyone else. "Well we all know what we are doing. At dawn you point us in the direction they left. You all know what your job is. Get the island ready for war."

"Right."


	12. Chapter 12

Flying through the air in the direction that Astrid pointed out to them, Hiccup looked over at Merida and smiled as she sat there on her dragon, another Night Fury at that. She was as his father would call a little spit fire with an attitude on top of it. And she held his heart from now and forever. But he could also see the worry in her eyes. Going a little closer to her, he smiled at her. "Merida you okay?"

Looking over at him Merida half smiled as she gave him a small nod. "I am. I am looking forward to seeing mum, dad and the boys again. But at the same time I am also worried about the fight with…."

Having fitted toothless with a different saddle that gave him more range of motion and his tail so that he could fly on his own for this. Reaching out he smiled at her. "Take my hand."

Reaching out she gasped as he pulled and pulled her all the way over on Toothless with him. "I have my own dragon now."

With a laugh and a smile Hiccup pulled up on Toothless's saddle. "I know. Come on you two. Up."

As they started to climb toward the clouds, Merida held onto Hiccup with a giggle. "What are we doing?"

"I wanted to show you this before but there weren't enough clouds like there are now. Just trust me." Then they broke the clouds and he smiled at her gasp. "What do you think of this?"

Looking around as the sun shined brightly around them, making the clouds sparkle like diamonds. With a bright smile she reached up and let her hand run through the clouds. Moist and smooth. "This is breath taking. I only ever imagined what this would look like."

"Well now you know." Turning her face so she was looking up at him, he smiled into her eyes. "I think you are more beautiful than this though." He then pressed his lips to hers.

Melting into his arms, Merida let out a sigh. When he pulled his lips from hers she smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Laughing Hiccup gave her an odd look as they headed down out of the clouds. "Thank you?"

Nodding as she looked over Wisp, Merida laughed again. "For everything. It is hard to explain. I will try later. But now here is a question for ya. How do I get back on her?"

His own laugh Hiccup looked down at her. "You do trust her right? You trust that she won't let you get hurt?"

"I do."

"Then jump." Laughing at her eyes going wide he shook his head. "I mean it. Jump off of Toothless and she will dive in and catch you. You just have to trust that she will do it."

Looking down as they broke the clouds again, Merida sighed then looked over at Wisp who smiled at her. With the same toothless grin that Toothless had. "Well here we go girl." Then she slid off of Toothless falling straight down.

Stopping midair, Toothless and Hiccup watched as Wisp dove down toward Merida in a streamline dive. "They are perfect aren't they bud?" Laughing as he got an excited grumble under him.

But it was the roar of a dragon coming at them that drew his attention with a gasp. It was Cloud Jumper! With someone in his feet!

"Merida!"

Just before Wisp got to her, Merida gasped as her eyes went wide and she looked up to see her father in the claws of a dragon! "Dad!" The grumble next to her and she reached out for Wisp and smiled. "That's me dad! Come on girl!" Grabbing the handle of the saddle she laughed as Wisp turned up and she got on her back, headed back up to the sky.

Stoic hadn't said anything to Fergus or Hiccup yet. He was amazed he was looking at another Night Fury. And even more amazed that it was Merida that was on it!

"Stoic what the hell?"

Laughing as he looked down at the big guy Hiccup laughed. "It's alright. She just has a new pet is all."

"Dad!"

Fergus turned his frantic eyes to see his little girl dressed nearly like a man sitting on the back of a dragon just like the one the boy was on. "Merida you are are on a…"

"Dragon. It is a long story…."

Looking down at the island, Hiccup cleared his throat and drew all eyes to him. "How about we land and talk about it?" Then lead the way to the island. Smiling as he watched Merida fly off of Wisp and into her father's arms. Feeling a hand on his back he looked up at his own father. "Dad?"

"You did good son. Where were the two of you anyway?"

"Alvin." Hiccup glared as he crossed his arms. "He was the one who got us."

"But we checked Outcast Island. Nothing was there."

Turning to face his dad he narrowed his eyes. "They moved. Nearly a week by dragon away from that one. There are actually three other hide out locations that we saw on the way to Berk. His plans were to try and…"

"Start a war. However he wasn't counting on the fact that Dunbroch and Berk have known each other for a long time. And Fergus is a good friend of mine." Stoic turned to see his friend still hugging his now crying daughter as he walked toward them. "Neither of us believed it for a second when we got the letters."

"That's good…wait." Turning back to his dad Hiccup had serious eyes. "Where is mom? Astrid said that she was with you."

"We didn't know what was going on with you and her." Turning to his son he had the same serious eyes as his son. "So we sent her with the ship that Fergus was on his way to Berk on to tell his wife what was going on."

With a sigh he closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. That was a good thing but it wasn't at the same time. "How long ago was that?"

"Tonight marks the fifth night."

Looking over at Fergus whom he would talk to about Merida soon enough, Hiccup was all work mode right now. "How long did it take you to get to the point where dad met up with you?"

"About the same amount of time. I figured it would take me over a week to get to Berk." Fergus then let go of his little girl as she eased out of his arms. He then stepped up to Hiccup and held his hand out for him. "Thank you Hiccup. For getting my daughter away from them unharmed. You are a good man."

Taking his hand Hiccup nodded with a smile. "There was no way I would have left her there." He laughed as he let go of his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't even know until dad told me that our families knew each other."

Blinking as she stood between Hiccup and her father, Merida looked up at him with an odd look. "Really?"

Nodding as he looked at Stoic, Fergus crossed his arms. "That's right. Our fathers would trade with each other. And we kept it going. Though the last time that the trips were able to be made was right after you were born Merida."

Nodding Stoic reached over and laid a hand on Cloud Jumper. "That was before we made friends with the dragons and was out last trip. You were two at the time Hiccup and went with us. We were close enough to Berk that we were able to swim it, but our ship was destroyed by dragons then and we just couldn't see risking it again. But we kept in touch with the falcons."

"Hiccup we need to….."

Looking down at Merida he nodded. "We need to go and tell my mom what is going on and yours."

"Son?"

"Alvin wants a fight dad. He doesn't care who it is with. Whether it is with us for revenge. Or Dunbroch for the Kingdom it holds. He has more men and more dragons. He is preparing for a war and we got to also." Going to Toothless he jumped on him and glared. "Which way do we fly to get there?"

"We?" Fergus then watched as Merida ran over to the other black dragon and jumped on and he nearly had a heart attach. "You are staying with me young lady and I don't…."

"Mum need to see me to know I am alright dad. You know that." She then looked him in the eye as she took a deep breath. "You know I can't just sit here and not help. You know this. And besides." She then blushed some as she looked over at Hiccup, Toothless and then giggled as she rubbed Wisp on the head. "I am as safe with the three of them as I am you and our entire army."

Looking her in the eyes, Fergus knew there was no arguing with her. She was going to do it either way it went. "You just be careful."

"Don't worry sir." Moving Toothless to stand next to Wisp he looked at Merida with a smile. "I won't let anything happen to her. And we will be back in about ten days tops."

Blinking Fergus let his head fall to the side. "Ten days? But it took….."

Laughing as he Toothless and Wisp turned and got ready to fly. "No dragon is as fast as a Night Fury." Then he and Merida were gone.

Fergus looked over at a smiling Stoic and blinked. "Do you really think that they can make it there and back in ten days?"

Nodding Stoic got back on Cloud Jumper as he laughed. "On those dragons oh yes. I need to ask him how he got another Night Fury, or I should say Merida. I wonder what Eleanor will think about what is going on there other than the dragons?"

Letting the dragon pick him up as they flew, Fergus looked up at him with an odd look. "What are you talking about Stoic?

Laughing Stoic winked down at him. "You saw the smile Hiccup had when he looked at her. The blush when she looked at him. Berk may be her new home in the future I think."


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting on the balcony of her daughter's room that over looked the sea, Eleanor kept her eyes glued on the horizon. Next to her was Valka. The boys were sitting on the roof over her head. She just wanted to see Merida and touch her to know that she was alright for herself. She just wanted her home!

Standing and inhaling the sea air, Valka smiled. "I told you that you don't have to worry so much. Wherever they are, Merida is with Hiccup. He won't let anything bad happen to her and make sure she gets home."

Taking a deep breath Eleanor sighed as she closed her eyes. "I just want her home. But Valka are you sure that she will come home on the back of a dragon?"

Looking back at Eleanor as she nodded, Valka crossed her arms. "I am sure. Hiccup will want to get her home faster than a ship. Toothless is the fastest dragon that we know of being a Night Fury. And an Alpha dragon at that. That is why I told you to tell your men not to get up in arms when they see a dragon until we give the signal."

"Dragons!"

Both women jerked up to see the boys standing and pointing toward the sky. Valka and Eleanor turned to see two black dragons racing toward them. "Hiccup! That is Hiccup and Toothless!" But then Valka's eyes went wide when they got closer to them. "Merida is flying on her own dragon! Another Night Fury!"

Her eyes crying, Eleanor turned and ran through her daughter's room and down the tower. Through the dining hall and out the door just as the two dragons landed before it. "Merida!"

"Mum!" Merida flew off of Wisp and jumped into her mother's arms as they both cried.

Getting off of Toothless, Hiccup welcomed his mother as she hugged him too. "I'm okay mom we both are." He then eased her away from him as he glared. "Alvin mom. He moved Outcast Island nearly a week away from the last one, and several different hideouts between the two."

Her eyes wide as she crossed her arms, Valka glared at the ground. "We thought so. But what could he possibly think he could accomplish. They won't turn over Dunbroch and we will fight."

Easing out of her mom's arms, Merida whipped her tears away as she looked up at her mother with serious eyes. "He thinks that we are enemies. He thought that we would all fight with each other. He wants revenge on Berk and to take over his own Kingdom." She couldn't bring herself to tell her mother that he wants her as well. She would chain their hands together and be done with it.

Turning to Valka she blinked. "Revenge on Berk?"

Taking a deep breath as she put her hands on her hips, Valka sighed. "Before Stoic was made chief of Berk. His father sent Alvin and nearly half of the village at the time away. They were rude, crude and didn't want to get along with anyone but each other. He swore revenge on us. So trying to do that I understand. But what is it about Dunbroch that interests him anyway?"

"I can answer that My Lady."

All eyes turned to see some guy standing there with blue paint on his face and shaggy hair. Eleanor stood tall as she crossed her arms and glared down at the Macintosh heir. "How can you answer that?"

Keeping his head down, Young Macintosh took a deep breath. "I swear to you My Lady that I had no idea before it was done. When I heard that the princess was missing I set out to try to help find her where we are at. I was gone for a few weeks. When I get home I hear my father talking to someone. It was his idea."

Eleanor, Merida and the boys all paled when they heard what he said. Merida glared as she crossed her arms and moved to stand in front of him. "What did he get out of it?"

Looking up Young Macintosh turned red to see the princess standing there in the clothes that she was in. Pants, half skirt and the shirt were shocking enough. But it accented all her curves that made her beautiful anyway! She was stunning!

But the glare in her blue eyes drew him out of his stare as he stood and closed his eyes. "It turns out what happened two years ago, when it was decided that we get to pick our own fate and not have it planned for us. My father though he didn't act it at the time was irate about it. When I confronted him about it, he bragged about it. That once Alvin took over Dunbroch, you were going to be given to the Macintosh to be my bride."

Rage flew into his eyes as Hiccup crossed his arms and moved to stand next to her. "Neither is going to happen. The one thing he didn't know was that our parents knew each other and didn't fall for the tricks."

Turning to the stranger's eyes, Young Macintosh nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't have went through with it anyway. I have found a love of my own in the village bellow our castle. The clan and the people of our lands are split. Some say that Father is right. Some say that he is wrong."

Pulling his eyes back to her, Eleanor sighed as she stood next to her daughter with the same glare. "What side do you take?"

Smiling as he gave another bow, Young Macintosh laughed. "I would not be here telling you what my father has done if I thought he was right. I would be with him now."

Pacing, Hiccup started to think. This was going to be an even uglier war than he thought it was going to be. Alvin, the outcasts, dragons verses dragons. And now maybe a clan from this area. It really complicated things.

"Hiccup?"

Turning to look into Merida's eyes he sighed. "This complicates things. A lot." He then turned to her mother. "The places that you said you can hide the people of Dunbroch. Do the other clans know about them and how to get to them?"

Shaking her head Eleanor couldn't help but be shocked by this attitude. And he did seem worried about people that were not his either. "No. The places that I am talking about were used generations ago when all four of the clans were at war."

"Good." Turning back to Macintosh Hiccup was quickly putting together a plan. "Would you be alright with fighting against your father?"

His eyes taking on a sad look, Young Macintosh crossed his arms. "I would rather not. But I am sure it is going to come to that. I won't kill him. But I will make him renounce his title and give it to me. That way I can make sure nothing like this happens again."

"Good." Hiccup then turned to his mom. "We are going to head back to Berk. Help her mother get everyone hidden, then come with her the boys and a few men. We will keep the fight where those that are on dragons know the terrain so that….."

Pale, Eleanor reached over and grabbed her daughter's wrist with a death grip. "We as in you and Merida….." Then she closed her eyes and started shaking. "She is staying here! I won't let her…."

Pulling from her mother's grip, Merida sighed as she saw the shock on her mother's face. "I am going back with him mum. And I will be helping in the fight. Wisp and I both."

"Wisp?" Eleanor had nearly forgotten that her daughter flew there on a dragon! She gasped as she jumped back when the smaller of the two dragons rubbed its head on her. "That is a…"

Smiling as she turned to face her dragon, Merida laughed. "A dragon. It was a Wisp that helped me make friends with her. Faster than Hiccup said he was able to make friends with Toothless."

Moving to stand with her again, Hiccup smiled as he also laid a hand on Wisp as Toothless came up on his other side. "Like overnight she was as taken with Merida as Toothless is me."

"But what about….."

Looking up at Hiccup with a bright smile, then back to her mother Merida laughed. "I will have two loyal dragons and Hiccup with me mum." She then looked back up at Hiccup with a smile. "That's all I really need."

Eleanor gasped when she saw the looks on the two faces. It was very clear that there was something more there. "But Merida…." Dropping her hands she sighed. "I just spent the last couple of weeks worried about if something bad happened to you or you were dead. Please could you just humor…."

Going to her mother and hugging her, Merida smiled. "I know mom and I am sorry about that. But I can't just sit this one out. I will be just fine. You will see. I promise."

Looking down at her daughter in her arms, then to her boys and finally on Valka who had obviously seen the same thing that she did she sighed. "I guess I am out voted. I wouldn't be able to stop you if I wanted to either I know that. At least wait until morning."

Smiling Merida looked up at Hiccup who nodded. "Morning it is then."


	14. Chapter 14

It was the middle of the night and Merida just couldn't sleep. The last week, she has slept every night the same way. Hiccup by the fire, her head in his lap, and Wisp and Toothless curled up behind them, with Toothless's head next to Hiccup and Wisp's behind her legs.

Looking over at her dragon who sat looking out the window she laughed as she slipped out of bed still in the outfit that Astrid gave her and went to her dragon. Still amazed that she had a dragon that she bonded with so fast. Rubbing her head Merida laughed. "I know it is hard to sleep without them isn't it girl."

"Merida."

Turning to the door as her mother opened it, Merida sighed with a smile. "Mum."

Walking in, Eleanor jumped at first when she saw the dragon with her daughter. A site she didn't know if she was ever going to get used too. After seeing her carried away by one, it is hard to believe that she has one as a pet now. Taking a deep breath she walked on in and sat on the bed. "Merida come here I want to talk to you."

Going to sit on the bed with her mother, Merida half glared at her. "Mum I am going. First thing in the morning you get the people headed to hide, then you, the boys and Hiccup's mom come on a ship."

Reaching over and brushing a lock of wild red hair from her daughter's face, Eleanor's face was full of worry. "But what if something does happen?"

Laughing as Wisp came over and made her mother jump, Merida rubbed her head. "Nothing will happen to me now mum. Not with her, Hiccup and Toothless. I know it." She then reached over and grabbed her mother's hand and pulled over to rest on Wisp's head. "Just touch her. Mum she won't hurt you, dead, me or the boys."

Nervous and shaking, Eleanor looked into the dragon's eyes that were the same color blue as her daughter's. There was something gentle about the creature. And a fight like nothing before with her daughter when she didn't want her or the other one in the castle. "How did you come up with the name Wisp?"

"It was a Wisp. She was hurt and in a cage that she couldn't get out of. Hiccup said he wanted to make friends with her so that she would stick with us after we got her out. I wanted to do it." She then laughed as Wisp, just like Toothless at time started jumping around the room almost dog like. "The first night that we were around her, trying to figure out how to get her out of the cage, she was so scared of both of us. Just not Toothless. Finally the next morning, I woke up before Hiccup did and looked out a crack that was in the floor above us. I heard her and Toothless growl and there was a Willow of the Wisp in the middle of the floor. She knew what it was. And they were all around us when she let me touch her. It was just nearly instant for the both of us. A true bond and we would do anything for the other. Her eyes are the same color blue as the Wisp so it fit."

"I see." Eleanor couldn't help but laugh as the dragon jumped around and then started trying to play with the rainbow on the wall from the prism that hung on her window. "She doesn't seem like the one that carried you away."

"She isn't."

Turning to her daughter as she got off the bed, Eleanor insisted she change into a gown. But she refused, then when she thought about her flying over people, in a dress she stopped that fight. But she did have to say that she looked beautiful dressed like that. Standing she went to her and started to methodically pull her hair back. "I wish you got my hair but this color."

Shaking her hair free from her mother, Merida half glared up at her with a smile. "You know I don't want my hair tamed down. I like it like this." Then she blushed as she remembered the many times that Hiccup said that he did too.

A knowing smile on her face now, Eleanor moved around to look at her daughter. "What is that blush for?"

Knowing her face was even more red now, Merida turned away from her mother. She wanted to tell her but didn't know how. "Well…."

Laughing as she hugged her daughter from behind Eleanor closed her eyes. "It is that boy isn't it?"

Nodding Merida smiled as she laid her hands on her mother's arms. "It is. I don't know when it happened but it did. The most he has done is tell me he loves me and a kiss here and there mum. We wanted to wait until this fight was over then…."

Turning her daughter, Eleanor looked her in the eye with a serious look. "I want you to fall in love one day. I also knew that meant you may leave this castle and I wouldn't get to see you all the time. Why would you wait?"

Laughing with a smile, Merida relaxed. "Because Hiccup said he wanted to do everything formally and the right way. Once it was done and the fight was over with Hiccup was going to come to you and dad and do everything properly."

Framing her face, Eleanor let her eyes mist with tears. "You love him?"

"More than anything mum."

Hugging her daughter, Eleanor sighed. "Just make sure to come and see us. And expect me to be there when you have your first child. No buts about it."

Throwing her arms around her mother's shoulders, Merida smiled as she let a few tears fall of her own. "Oh thank you mum!"

X

"Hiccup."

Looking over at the door as it opened, Hiccup sat on the balcony of the room he was given. Toothless at his feet. It just didn't feel right with her not there with him. Even Toothless was feeling lonely right now with Wisp not with him. Seeing his mom walk in the room he sighed as he turned back to the moon. "Hey mom."

Rubbing Toothless on his head as she moved to stand next to her son, Valka never took her eyes off of him. "I take it that you are going to be wanting your own house soon."

A half laugh as he looked down then up at his mom he smiled. "It showed that much huh?"

"What about her?"

"She feels the same." Turning back to look up at the moon. "I just hope that her mom and dad aren't against it."

"I can understand that. But I don't think it will be that hard to convince them. Eleanor already suspects something." Leaning on the balcony she glared out over the sea. "Just make sure to look after her during this fight Hiccup. The biggest fight she ever had was against a bear."

"I know. She told me." Looking up at the sky he sighed as he narrowed his eyes. "I know why she didn't say anything. But while she is going to have a role with me in the fight, especially with Wisp. She won't be near Alvin. He won't touch her."

"Hiccup?" Valka had wide eyes to see the rage that shined in her son's usually gentle green eyes. With her own eyes worried, she moved closer to him. "Did something happen Hiccup?"

Nodding he dropped his head and spoke only loud enough for his mother to hear what he was saying. "Stench. One of the Outcasts tried to steal her away. He got past even Toothless and Wisp somehow and grabbed her. Wisp heard her scream at the beach and they woke me up. I hadn't told her yet and I thought I was going to lose her then. Alvin told her straight up once he had Dunbroch he would need a queen. I won't let them get near her."

Pride shinning in her eyes, Valka smiled at her son as she nodded. She didn't know what to say to that. But the look in his eyes. It was the same look Stoic had when he held Hiccup as a newborn babe. Promising him the very same thing, that no one would ever hurt him. And she knew that if Stoic was there right no he would be every bit as proud of him as she was.

Turing to leave she ran her fingers through his hair with a smile. "So long as you don't lose that resolve Hiccup, nothing is going to ever happen to her. I am proud of you son. And I am sure your father is too."

"Thanks mom."


	15. Chapter 15

It was just before dawn, Hiccup and Merida were nearly ready to leave. They were just waiting for their mother's and the boys to come down and see them off. Looking at Merida he could tell she was thinking about something as she stood there with Wisp. Going to her he smiled as he reached out and pulled her eyes up to his. "What is going through that head of yours right now?"

"What can we expect with a fight with dragons? I know how to fight against bears but that is it." She then dropped her eyes. "I am going with you, but I am just not sure what to expect."

A laugh as he moved his hand from her face to her waist, he pulled her into his arms. "Once Alvin realizes that there is no one here to attack. And paint guy's dad realizes it….."

"Paint guy?"

Rolling his eyes Hiccup laughed at her. "I can't remember his name and he has blue paint all over his body. Anyway. Once his dad realizes that everything has gone wrong, they will surely regroup and come up with an attack plan verses a divide and conquer plan. We will have at least a few weeks, possibly a few months before the fight. You already trust Wisp. So we will work on drills that you can do with her."

Turning and rubbing his hand on Toothless he smiled. "Soon as we get back to Berk, he is getting his tail fixed."

Blinking as she looked at the tail and how it connected with the saddle, Merida gave him an odd look. "If you could fix it before why did you put that back on him?"

Laughing he scratched Toothless under his chin. "Well it was our first winter holiday with the dragons on Berk. Toothless and I were out flying, when all the other dragons on Berk just up and left without warning. We didn't understand why. After a couple of days it was clear that Toothless wanted to fly off too. I put faith in our bond and made him a tail that let him use his own tail without need of the saddle. He was gone for three days. On the third day I was inadvertently carried off by Fishlegs's dragon Meatlug. That is when I realized that they were not leaving us, but it was breading season. They all had babies. Once I got home with them, that night Toothless came back and it was good. The next morning though, he wanted the saddle on and smashed his tail. He wanted that connection back with me. But in this fight, I am going to need him to be independent and not have to rely on me to fly. He and Wisp could do more that way."

With a smile Merida looked into his gorgeous green eyes and giggled. "I am sure he will welcome it now."

Nodding Hiccup started to lean down to kiss her with a smile. "We both found the perfect one for us I think so he will love it." Just as his lips were a breath away they heard footsteps and looked down to see three sets of blue eyes all looking up at them with big smiles. "Well then."

With a glare for the boys Merida half smiled as they took off running back toward her mother and Hiccup's. "Like I said. Wee devils they are."

Stepping up to her daughter with a small pack Eleanor smiled. "Take this. A few things that I thought you may need." Taking a nervous breath as her eyes started to mist over with tears she turned them to Hiccup. "Keep her safe."

His arm still firmly around her waist, Hiccup smiled with a nod for her mother. "I have every intention of it." 

Moving from his arms, Merida hugged her mother and smiled. "You will see Mum. When you get to Berk I will be there and just fine."

"Of course dear. I love you Merida."

"I love you mom."

Handing her son a slightly larger pack, then crossed her arms with a smile. "That has some dried out foods and stuff that we found in her kitchen. That way you won't have to eat fish all the way home."

Taking the pack, he secured it to Toothless's saddle then climbed on the same time Merida did. "We will see you soon enough. Once we get back to Berk and let everyone know what is going on and what we found out here from Macintosh…." He then focused on his mother with a smile. "We will send some out to pull the boat to get you here faster."

Blinking Eleanor gave him an odd look. "We shouldn't be more than a day two at most behind you."

Laughing as Toothless and Wisp turned and got ready to fly, Hiccup winked behind him and shook his head. "Not on these two. That weeklong trip is cut down to just two days." Then just like that they were off and in the sky, quickly becoming nothing more than dots on the horizon.

Turning to Valka, Eleanor blinked at her as she wondered exactly what it was that her son meant. "What did he mean by that? Are they really that fast Valka?"

With a laugh, Valka nodded as she watched her son and future daughter in law vanish totally. "Indeed they are. The Night Fury is said to be the offspring of lightning and death itself. There are not faster. Nor more loyal." Laughing as Eleanor's face paled she lead her on. "Come on lets finish what we started with your people then make our way toward Berk."

"What did you mean by more loyal?"

Laughing again, Valka looked down with a soft smile. "Well, the second that Wisp senses Merida is in danger, no one or nothing could stop her from going to her rescue. And say they are flying all the way up to the clouds, Merida falls off. She wouldn't break through the clouds before that dragon would get hold of her and save her."

Before she could say anything, both Eleanor and Valka were stopped when the looked down at the three sets of excited eyes that looked up at them. Eleanor blinked as she went from one to the other. "Boys?"

"Can we have dragons too mum like Merida!?"

Laughing Valka nodded as she pushed her ashen friend on. "Of course you can boys. There are many dragons to choose from on Berk and Hiccup will be able to help you bond with them so they will be as loyal to you as that one is your sister."

Dropping her head Eleanor sighed. "Why does everyone want dragons!?"

X

After flying hard and fast all day and into the evening hours, Hiccup and Merida found themselves on an island that was exactly half way between Berk and Dunbroch. As he sat down to go through the food that his mother gave him to see what was in it, he looked up as Wisp and Toothless started to play with each other.

Feeling someone lean on him from the right he looked over at the half closed eyes of Merida. "Tired?"

Nodding as she yawned, Merida smiled at him. "I didn't sleep very well last night. A couple of weeks of not ever sleeping alone, I couldn't get to sleep and stay asleep with you not there."

Going back to the bag, Hiccup nodded as he smiled. "I know the feeling. Okay this is your area. I have no clue what any of this stuff is. Here."

Taking the bag and looking in it she cringed when she saw what one of the things was. Rummaging through some more she found a note and then dropped her head as she let it fall into the fire. "I would rather have fish the rest of my life."

"What is that?"

"Stomach, tongue, and a few other parts of goats and sheep that my mother swears is healthy that tastes like crap." Rolling her eyes she stood up and pulled him up with her. "I would starve before I ate that. Lets just get some fish?"

Gripping her hand and then pulling her back against him, Hiccup let his hand go around her waist as he smiled. Her hands landing on his chest as she smiled up into his eyes. "One thing first. We got interrupted last time." He then quickly dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. After a moment when he pulled his lips back he smiled into her eyes. "Much better."

Giggling as he took her hand again they went down to the beach, Wisp and Toothless bounding around them and rubbing against each other. You would have thought that they knew each other their whole lives. Reaching the beach she let go of his hands so he could fish with his net as she sat down and watched the dragons play.

After a few moments she turned back to Hiccup and arched an eyebrow as he pulled in the net with more than a few fish. "Hiccup. Do you think that those two are just gonna be friends. Or do you think that they are gonna…."

Laughing as he looked at the dragons as threw the fish over his shoulder he held his hand out for Merida. "I think that only time will tell. But it would be amazing wouldn't it? Little baby Night Furies."

Nodding as she went back up to the cave with the fire, Merida watched and had Hiccup show her how he cleaned and got the fish ready to cook. She needed to learn how to do it after all. Once it was all done, and they were cooking she sat next to him as she leaned on his shoulder and smiled with a sigh as she closed her eyes. Right at that moment life was perfect. She hoped nothing would happen to stop this from being a nightly thing for her.

Kissing the top of her head, Hiccup moved a hand over to rest on her knee. "I know the feeling Merida. I wish we could freeze time in this moment after all. But we have to deal with Alvin and I need to talk to your dad first. Once all that is done, then this will be a nightly thing."

Hugging his arm as she let her eyes drift shut, Merida nodded with a smile. "Even after it isn't just the two of us and the dragons anymore."

Laughing as he laid is head on hers and let his own eyes drift shut, Hiccup smiled. "Especially then. Especially then."


	16. Chapter 16

Hearing twin roars come from the sky, everyone on Berk looked up to see Hiccup and Merida landing by Stoic and Fergus. On their feet, Stoic went to his son as he laid his hand on his shoulders. "Everything is fine with your mothers? You are back early."

"Everything is fine with them. They will be here soon." Hiccup then looked down at Merida as she came up to stand next to him. "However, through all of this, mom finally asked the one question no one else had yet."

"What was that?"

Looking up at her father Merida still saw red. She couldn't believe that the Macintosh would go this far. "Why me? Why Dunbroch to begin with. We never knew who this Alvin was. But we found out why soon as it was asked out loud."

"Well come on girl out with it."

Her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms, Merida didn't try and hide the venom from her voice. "The Macintosh. Lord Macintosh worked with Alvin to try and get this war started. And in return for helping, they were to hand me over to them and they were going to force me to marry Young Macintosh. He showed up right after it was asked out loud and told us about what his father was doing himself."

"What!?"

Nodding, Hiccup drew all eyes to him. "That's right. But he did say that half the kingdom of his wants to support his father, the other half think he is mad. He wants to fight with us, but to make his father see reason only. And I believe him on it."

With a sigh, Stoic shook his head. "I never thought about asking why you and your family. But from what I remember from the old days about them. I wouldn't put it past them."

"Right." Fergus then shook his head. "This is just all one big mess and everyone is everywhere else. Once everyone gets here then we need to sit down and start really planning this out." He then turned to Hiccup and Merida and blinked as he held a hand up. "Wait you said your mother's are coming with a few others not long behind you? What about the people of the Kingdom?"

"Mum is gonna put them in some hiding places that used to be used long ago that Macintosh wouldn't know about, and then she, the boys, Valka and some men are coming back here."

"Sounds like fun."

Turning to see Snotlout coming Hiccup smiled. "Hey Snotlout, some of Hookfang's babies still hang around right? The ones from last year?"

"Yea like ten of them. Mom and dad made me build the stable ten times bigger since they won't leave. That is a pain cause they are almost her size now."

Laughing, Hiccup nodded. "That's good. Take Astrid, Stormfly and a few of her babies and fly off the way we came with them all. You will see ships that have my mom on one of them. Pull them so they get back here faster for me."

"Sure!" Snotlout then turned and headed off to where Astrid was with a big smile.

Taking Merida by the hand, Hiccup then turned and headed for where Gobber's place was. "And while I am thinking about it, I need to get Toothless his self flying tail. We will be back in a bit."

Watching as the two, hand in hand walked away from them, Fergus sighed as his eyes half closed. He always wanted his little girl to find love. Not be forced into something. He and her mother loved each other very much, but Eleanor was open to the arranged marriage unlike Merida.

But he could see it in her eyes. She loved that boy and he loved her. Crossing his arms as he glanced at Stoic who was also watching the kids walk away. "Stoic…"

"I will leave that up to you. She is your daughter." Stoic then turned and headed back in the house with a smile.

Another smile at the kids as they and their dragons vanished around a corner, Fergus smiled then walked in the house as well. "I will see what her mum says when she gets here and then have a talk with the boy."

With a laugh the two of them sat down and shook their heads at the fire.

X

With her home now just a speck on the horizon, Eleanor closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "Please stay safe everyone. Please."

Rubbing her friend on her back, Valka smiled. "They will be just fine. And so will we. I can promise that one."

Nodding with a smile of her own, Eleanor turned to Valka. "I know that. But I can't help but worry. Especially about Merida. Do you really think that they made it to Berk by now?"

Nodding as they turned and headed inside the cabin, Valka laughed with a smile. "Of course I do. Toothless is the fastest dragon that there is. And Whisp is the same kind he is so I have no doubt."

Sitting down, Eleanor sighed as she kept her smile, but her eyes half closed as pain flashed through them. "I do know one thing. If it does happen, which I am almost positive that I will. I am going to really miss my little girl."

Moving to sit next to her, Valka laughed as she pushed on her with her shoulder. "But you could always get a dragon and you would only be but a few days away. I am sure Hiccup would help you find the perfect dragon for you."

Shaking her head, Eleanor paled. "I can't believe that me daughter has one. I am not getting one and neither is anyone else in the family. No way."

With a laugh as she shook her own head, Valka nodded for the door. "You got three boys out there that got the same spark in their eyes about them as your daughter did. Don't be surprised if you don't bring at least three home anyway."

"Oh no."

X

"My Lord! My Lord!"

Turning, Lord Macintosh glared to find the guard he sent out looking for his son coming back without him. "What is it? Where is my son?"

Sliding to a stop, the guard bowed as he was breathing hard. "My Lord not only is Young Lord Macintosh missing, but so is half the army, and most of the village. Including the girl that he said he was in love with. They are all just gone, and more than half of our ships."

"What!?"

"It would seem that your son grew a backbone. It doesn't matter, but if he gets in my way I will kill him either way it goes."

Jerking around to see Alvin and his Whispering Death dragon dropping out of the sky to land next to him, Lord Macintosh glared. "If he has turned on what I have decided, he has turned on me. I have three other sons that can take his place I don't care what happens to him. Or anyone else that turned on me."

With an evil grin, Alvin nodded. It was good he thought like that because by the time he was done, not only was Berk going to be destroyed but Dunbroch and this arrogant fool before him. As well as the two other clans in the area. And he would rule supreme over it all.

Crossing his arms, he laughed. "But since your boy said he is in love with someone else I guess it is safe to assume that he doesn't want the princess so I think I will be keeping her."

"What was that?" Glaring, Lord Macintosh crossed his arms. "His little brother is only one year younger than him, and one year older than Merida. He will wed her since he is now the heir to the Clan. She still comes to us. Understand?"

"Sure. Whatever you say. You got four months. In four months we attack them and destroy them. I showed you how to get to Berk, you will be there from the west in four months." Alvin then patted his Whispering Death as he flew up in the air. "Just don't forget. Hiccup, Stoic and Valka are mine. I want their heads mounted."

"Yeah right. And Merida is ours. She likes it or not." Macintosh watched as Alvin flew off then crossed his arms. "I don't trust him. I want a massive army raised. Half of them will lead the way into the battle, the other half will fall back and wait to see what he does. If he tries to double cross me I will have his head mounted. Understood?"

"My Lord."


	17. Chapter 17

After another week, Valka and Eleanor found themselves on Berk with their husbands. For the first time since the kids went missing, everyone was in one spot. After the hellos, and a quick fly around the island for the boys, they all found themselves back in Stoic's house sitting around the fire. The boys upstairs already sleeping.

And Eleanor could hardly believe what she was hearing out of her own husband's mouth. In the ten days that it took for them to get all reunited somehow Merida got him to go along with letting her fight! She didn't push it when they were in Dunbroch but she was going to do it now! "I don't think so! She has never seen any kind of battle before, let alone one with dragons! There is no way! I won't allow it."

Rolling her eyes, Merida kept her arms crossed as she sat next to Hiccup. "You can't stop me mum. I am eighteen years old and I can do what I want now. Princess or no princess."

Turning her glare on her daughter, Eleanor was not about to budge on this. Not at all. "If I have to tie you to my body, I will not allow you to go off and fight with dragons!"

Turning a teary glare on her mother, Merida stood up and stomped her foot as she fisted her hands at her side. She already spent the greater part of the day arguing with her about putting on a dress. She would fight with this one too. "You can't make me not fight mother. I will be fighting with Hiccup and everyone else on Whisp and you won't stop me. You won't!" She then turned and rushed out the door.

Standing and going to the door after her, Hiccup sighed as he looked back. "She isn't the weak little thing you are acting like she is. She is more than capable." Hiccup then turned and fled out the door and followed her up to the cliff that they had spent most of their time waiting for their moms to get there.

"I don't care." Eleanor then turned and sighed as she rubbed the the sides of her hands with her fingers. "I can't even believe that she would think I would be alright with it at all. I didn't say much with her getting ready to leave ten days ago, but I will not. Not now."

Having not ever really gone against his wife, Fergus sighed as he crossed his arms and looked sideways at her. "She is going to fight Eleanor." When he got a glare from her he gave her one in return. "Don't play that you aint seen it love. You see that look in her eyes and his. When all this is said and done, you and I will be going home with three kids and not four."

"That doesn't mean that I am going to let her just…." But when all she got was something that sounded like a growl, Eleanor gave him an odd look. "You had every intention on letting her fight didn't you Fergus? And you didn't even think to talk to me?"

"I did. I have let you take rule over Merida to try and turn her into a princess like you were. Not that it is a bad thing. She has too fiery a spirit. That was why I couldn't help but indulge her like I have. A woman who can fight her own battles is rare in our world. But all over the place here." Fergus sighed as he turned away from her. "I am putting my foot down on this one Elanor. She has shown me what she and Hiccup have been working on with the dragon. And she will be fighting with them."

"Fergus!" But when all she got was a glare, Eleanor just froze. He never glared at her like that. Looking to Valka to get some help, Eleanor sighed as she dropped her head. "I can't believe that I am being out voted here. She is a princess and my little girl. She should not…"

Pulling her eyes to her Valka laughed. "She will always be your little girl. But you know as well as I do that Hiccup will be going to Fergus at some point for her hand. Living here, she isn't going to be waited on. She won't have servants that cook and clean for her. She will have to fish, farm, clean and cook. When children come she will have to everything for them. And that includes fighting if she has too."

"Fine. I have no say in the matter it seems." Elanor then moved to look out the window and sighed to see the way that Hiccup now had her daughter smiling in the moonlight. 'I just don't want her getting hurt.'

X

Walking up behind Merida, Hiccup sighed as he put his arms around her waist. "You know your mother only wants to make sure you are safe right?"

"I know that. And I know part of it is because she cares. But a big part of it is because I am a princess. Though she would deny it, that is what she acts like." Taking a deep breath she turned and buried her face into his chest, a sigh as he held her closer around her waist and one arm moving up to her shoulders under her hair. "I just wish that she would realize that while she always sees me as a little girl, I am not anymore."

With a laugh, Hiccup moved them so they were sitting on the edge of the cliff, she was in front of him between his legs and he was behind her with his hands around her in her lap. "I tell you what then. I will make both of you happy. You get an active role in the fight, one that needs to be done anyway. You get the experience you want, and you get a pivotal role in helping. And your mother is happy because it keeps you moving, and not out front. Does that sound good?"

Leaning fully back against him as she sighed and put her hands on his, Merida rolled her eyes. "I guess it is going to be. It would just be so much easier if mom wasn't so strict about everything when it comes to me."

"I know. I know." But before he could say or do anything, Hiccup heard a roar from the sky. Looking up he blinked to see Eret coming right at them. "Eret." Standing up with Merida as he landed his dragon, Hiccup glared to see the frantic worry on his face. "Hiccup we got bad news coming this way I think."

"What is that?"

Pointing in the direction that the other ships have come, his eyes were wide. "Massive fleets of ships! Like there looks like there is hundreds of them! And each one filled with men!"

Glaring as he turned and pulled Merida along with him, he headed for the house. "How far out are they?"

"They should be here by dawn the way it looks."

Reaching his house, Hiccup opened the door and whistled, then stood back as both Toothless and Whisp flew out of the house. "Dad we will be back." Getting on Toothless he turned and looked his dad in the eye. "Eret saw a massive fleet of ships coming from the direction that mom and Eleanor came from. We are going to go see what is going on."

"We! Merida is….." Eleanor then stopped when she saw the glare on her daughter's face as she got on the dragon. "Merida!"

"I need her to go with me. She knows the flags of your Kingdom I don't. She will be fine." Hiccup then nodded to Merida and they were gone.


	18. Chapter 18

As they flew over the fleet, Merida glared. "I don't know if that is Lord or Young, but that is the Macintosh flag."

Giving her an odd look Hiccup then sighed as he looked down. "I guess there is only one way to figure out. Which one would either Lord or Young be on then?"

Scanning the ships again, Merida then gasped as she pointed to the one in the very front that was bigger than the rest. "That would be it there." But then she turned her worried blue eyes to Hiccup's. "But if it is Lord Macintosh then he will no doubt want…"

"Toothless can fly on his own for now remember. I will drop down and see who it is. If it is the one I met at your castle, then I will whistle. If not, I will light my sword and Toothless can swoop in and get me." Hiccup then winked at her as he jumped off of Toothless and fell to land in the middle of spears. "I wanna talk to who is in charge here."

"Lower your weapons. Now." Young Macintosh walked out of the cabin with a smile and a nod for Hiccup. "I did not think that you would meet us. Are you alone?"

Shaking his head as he looked up Hiccup smiled. "No Merida and the dragons are here too." He then put his hand up by his lips and gave a loud and shrill whistle. Smiling as the dragons landed on either side of him, startling the guys on the boat. Turning back to Young Macintosh, Hiccup sighed. "Why are you headed toward Berk?"

"Queen Eleanor told us where to go. I got everyone in the Macintosh army, and land that does not like the way my father is doing things on these boats. Unlike in Dunbroch, there is nowhere those that don't think like he does can hide and be free from him or anyone with him. I was hoping…" Young Macintosh then dropped his head. "I was hoping there was a place that you could help me hide them? There aren't many who won't be fighting."

Laughing as he put one arm around Merida, and the other on Toothless, Hiccup nodded. "We have a few places where those that aren't fighting from Berk are going. They can go to one of them."

"My Lord?"

Everyone turned, but Young Macintosh smiled as he held his hand out for the girl that was standing at the door to his cabin. His eyes lighting up as she rushed to him. "I told you both that I had already fallen in love with someone. This is here. This is Keegan."

"Nice to meet you." Merida then looked up at Hiccup with blinking eyes. "Hiccup we really should get back and get places for them to stay ready. Like you said yesterday, it may not be too much longer before we have to fight."

"It won't be." Pulling eyes to him as he sighed and watched Keegan's eyes fall, Young Macintosh sighed as he pulled her closer to him and hugged her. "My Father is no doubt headed out right behind us. I am sure he counted on those that I have with me, fighting for him. He is irate as I have been told when he realized that I didn't want what he did and had someone I loved and wanted to be with."

Crossing his arms, Hiccup sighed as he looked down. "So it would make sense that when he got to Alvin, he would push him to fight harder and faster. Yeah, I think once you get there in the morning, those that aren't fighting that are with you will go into hiding, along with those that aren't fighting from Berk and we start taking up lookout guards and what not. We have to be ready for when they get to Berk."

"Why don't you ride out and meet them?" Young Macintosh turned curious eyes to Hiccup as he stood by the princess. "Why would you want to wait until they got to you to fight them? Your village could be destroyed."

"But it won't be." Laughing Hiccup got on Toothless as Merida did Whisp. "If we fight around Berk, I have home field advantage so to speak. I know the islands that make up my village, the wind, the sea, and where all the places to hide ambushes are at. Anywhere else, I would be flying blind and give them the advantage. At any rate, we will all go over everything that will happen when this fight happens when you get to Berk in the morning." He then shot to the sky and toward home with Merida, Eret falling next to him as they flew.

Watching with wide eyes, Keegan looked from the dragons, to Young Macintosh as she blinked. "Do you really think that they will help us with this My Lord? I just know if we don't accomplish what we want, your father will have me killed just because I am not of noble birth."

"That won't happen Keegan. I promise. I see it in their eyes, they will do what they said." He then took her hand and lead her back toward the cabin. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

X

Looking up as the door flew open, Stoic was on his feet first. "Hiccup what was all that about?"

Looking at his dad, then to Fergus, Hiccup had hard eyes. "Eret came and told us that there was a massive fleet headed this way. It's…" Hiccup then rolled his eyes as he waved a hand in the air. "OH man the kid that has the blue paint all over his body."

Laughing at the odd look her father had, Merdia looked at him and sighed. "Young Macintosh and those that don't like what his father is doing are with him, and the girl he loves. He wants those that are with him from the Land of Macintosh to be hidden around here somewhere while they fight with us."

"I don't think I am ever going to remember that name I swear." Hiccup then sighed as he looked back to their parents. "Anyway. If he is here, then that means that his father won't be far behind him. No doubt will push Alvin to make a move. Once they get here in the morning, we take those that won't fight from them, and those that aren't fighting from here at Berk, and take them through the caves to hide them."

"Caves?"

Turning to Eleanor, Valka nodded. "Once Alvin was thrown out of Berk, we always figured that he would try to overtake us again. To keep women who couldn't fight, or had small children that depended on them safe, we made a system of caves. You can't get to them unless you go through the Great Hall."

"No mom." As both his and Merida's mother's turned to him, Hiccup sighed. "About ten years ago, Alvin tried to get me to teach him all he knew about dragons, and when I didn't it ticked him off. He kidnapped me then too to try and force me to teach him. After that, Dad built another series of caves, and had the ones you are talking about caved in."

Turning to Stoic, Valka blinked. "Why did you do that? They would have worked?"

Shaking his head Stoic sighed. "No. They were found out since they were under the village, by Alvin's now personal dragon, a Whispering Death."

With a sigh, Hiccup looked over at Toothless as he snarled. "And that dragon and Toothless seem to have a thing going on, not sure what it's about. That is one of the biggest reasons that I gave him his self-flying tail."

Turning from her son back to her husband, Valka sighed. "Where are they at then?"

"They are on an island not far from here. You will be leading the way to take everyone there and get them safe, so first thing in the morning, you, me, and Cloud Jumper will go and I will show you."

With a smile as he watched his parents, then turned to see Merida talking to her mom, Hiccup sighed. If not for the threat of a war with Alvin and some clan he knew nothing about, this would have been ideal. He wouldn't do more than kiss until the battle was over, and he came out alright. But he knew how much he loved Merida and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Turning to Fergus and smiling, Hiccup nodded then walked out the door. Once Fergus followed him out he stopped as he watched Eleanor once again try to plea her case about not fighting and a dress, losing once again. Turning to Fergus he sighed. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about. I was going to wait until after the battle, but I think I would actually rather do it now."

"What's that?"

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup looked up at him with a serious look. "It is about Merida."


	19. Chapter 19

Nodding as he took a deep breath, Hiccup sighed. "I know you have seen it. And Eleanor, along with my mom and dad. What is going on with myself and Merida."

Nodding as he gave the boy a serious look, Fergus crossed his arms. "I have seen it. What about it?"

Holding his head tall, Hiccup took a deep breath. "To the point then. I love your daughter. Not sure how it happened so fast, but I know I don't want to lose her. Not now. Not until after the fight is done, Macintosh is dealt with and Alvin and the Outcasts are out of our hair forever. But I am formally asking for your permission to marry your daughter."

Giving him a glaring stern look, Fergus waited a moment to see if he would waver. He never even so much as blinked. He then relaxed as he smiled and held his hand out for the boy. "You have shown that you are trustworthy with her over and over again. Eleanor and I have talked about this already. Permission granted. I don't think I could ask for someone better for her than you."

Reaching out and taking his hand, Hiccup smiled as he took a deep breath. "Thank you. It means a lot."

When he stopped shaking his hand, Fergus nodded as he looked back at the door. "You have shown her nothing but respect as far as we can see. And I see it in her eyes she loves you just as much as I see it in your eyes for her. But I do wanna know. What are you going to do with her in the fight?"

Crossing his own arms he sighed. "She isn't happy about it, but it is a compromise to help keep her mother at ease also. We are getting set up on five islands that are not far from here. We don't want to have to rebuild Berk again. Mom and Eleanor are going to lead all those that aren't fighting to some caves further away. Caves that even Alvin doesn't know about. Merida's role is going to be flying messages around the islands."

Giving him a stern and worried look, Fergus sighed. "But while she is going from island to island wouldn't that expose her?"

Shaking his head as he reached down and pulled out his map and dropped to his knees to unfold it. "No. The islands we are setting up on are in a circle, and maybe if you are lucky, from beach to beach is only about twenty feet apart. There is a cavern under the water, but thanks to Toothless being an Alpha dragon, we were able to make friends with several water type dragons that are going to be patrolling the water. Right here."

Looking down at the map, Fergus nodded. "I see. That would work. That is a good map there."

"Thank you. I started this when I was sixteen." Hiccup then stood up as he looked at his map and walked around it. "Now I wonder."

Looking up at him with an odd look, Fergus blinked. "What are you talking about? What do you wonder about?"

Stopping at a different corner of the map, Hiccup dropped down to a knee and pointed to an island. "This is the island that they got me at. This was the island once she and I got free I was trying to make it back thinking that Toothless was on it. Not knowing where I was once we got free, Merida told me what you told her about following the sun to get home this time of year if she got lost. This time of year, the moon rises on this side of Berk."

Reaching over Hiccup touched the side of Berk that the moon rose on. "So when we came into Berk we came from this direction." Moving his hand down the map he stopped at the end of it. "This way of coming home from where Alvin's island is, is different from the island. That would be almost a half a day away from this island here that is this direction."

Nodding as he walked around and looked at the map himself, Fergus thought he knew where he was going with it now. "So you are thinking that there might be a different way for them to come into the fight?"

Nodding as he ran through his map he glared. "I do. The dragons that he has under his control though. Damnit why didn't I see this before!?"

"See what?"

Looking up as his parents along with Eleanor walked out the door with Merida, Hiccup stood up. "We have to change everything. We need to move everyone to places that aren't near here at all. And we need to do it now."

"Hiccup?" Moving to stand next to him, Merida gave him an odd look. "Hiccup what are you talking about?"

Dropping to his knees he pointed and moved his hand around the map. "This is the way that Merida and I got back to Berk. The island that Alvin had us on is a few days this way. Right around here somewhere is where we found Toothless and Whisp. But here, this is the island that they got me on. But it is what I never thought about. They have the same kind of water dragons that we do for the most part. As well as Whispering Deaths. There is no way that Alvin, even with the help of Mildew could have made friends with them on their own."

Her eyes wide, Valka just looked at her son with an odd look. "You think that he has a Bewilderbeast like Drago did?"

"That would have to be the only answer. Our dragons are safe from his control because of Toothless. But that about has to be the reason why he has all the dragons that he and his men do." Standing up again, Hiccup had his mind racing as he looked at the map. They had to be somewhere different. "We have to fight the fight somewhere different. We can't do it on the islands like we thought."

With a gasp, Merida looked up at her dad. "What about at Dunbroch? I am sure if we talked to them, the DingWall and MacGuffin clans will help us. I know that Young Macintosh is on his way here, but we can get dragons to pull his ships with us so they get their faster. Like they did for Mum and Valka."

"But our people are already in hiding there Merida. What are we going to do with them?"

Looking over at her mom Merida shook her head. "Not on the main land. The island." Turning to Hiccup Merida had serious eyes. "There is an island in the ocean just before you get to the castle. It is at least fifty times bigger than this island that Berk is on. Full of woods, cliffs and caves. The bottom, and the core of it is nearly solid stone with water tunnels that go through it."

Thinking for a moment, bigger than Berk, more traps. Merida seemed to know the island, she could show them where the different things are. Alvin wouldn't expect that of them. "I think that would work. Mom? Dad? Fergus? Eleanor? Would that be alright?"

Nodding Fergus sighed. "Yes I do believe that will be just fine son. We know that island and can show you and the ones from Berk around it easily enough. And fast enough with the dragons."

"Good. Alvin would never expect us to just not be here in Berk. This will throw him for a loop and hopefully he will make a mistake." His eyes narrowed, Hiccup sighed. "I just really hope that if he does have a bewilderbeast that it is the one Drago had. That one already knows the bond Toothless and I have, and that is who he defeated to become an Alpha dragon himself."


	20. Chapter 20

"Alvin! Alvin!"

Looking up as someone ran into the room, Alvin glared at him. "What? Tell me you have good news or you are dead. We are only a couple of weeks from moving out and killing them all."

"But that is the problem Alvin!" Breathing hard, the Outcast pointed behind him. "First is that Macintosh is almost here. Second, the scout you sent out last week to go and see what Hiccup and them are doing just got back. They are gone. Berk is like a ghost town and the islands they were clearly gearing up to fight at, everything is gone. Everyone is gone! They are all just gone!"

"What!?" Alvin turned and glared down at the map. He had no clue where they could have gone too! Or how to find them! "Damnit all to hell now what are we going to do. I never thought that they would have just abandoned Berk!"

"What do you want us to do?"

Turning a glare on him, Alvin sighed. "I hate to do this, but I have to right now. Take all the men that have dragons that can fly right now. Fan out and see if you can find any sign about where they were headed at all. Now!" Flopping down in his seat as his dragon Groundsplitter moved to wrap around his chair next to him. "Don't worry boy. We will find them. I will kill Hiccup and his family, take my bride, and you can tear the two Night Fury apart." He smiled as he reached over and laid his hand on it's head when it grumbled.

"Why are you still sitting around…" Lord Macintosh came to a sudden stop as he gasped when he saw the dragon wrapped around Alvin's chair. Taking a deep breath, but not going closer. "Why aren't you ready to attack?"

"Because I am waiting on someone to get back with the key to what we need to defeat them. And because I am just not ready yet." Alvin then glared at him as he looked past. "Where is your boy at?"

"He dies with the rest of them. Merida will marry my second born son. He is my heir now." Lord Macintosh motioned to his other boy. Who looked almost just like his older brother, but he had an even bigger nose.

Shrugging his shoulders, Alvin sighed. "I don't really care. I just want Dunbroch and the death of Hiccup and his family. And that pesky dragon."

"Father."

All eyes turned to the right at the sound of Alvin's son. Ifrinn walked in. "Ah Ifrinn. Did you find it?"

Nodding as he stopped with crossed arms, Ifrinn smiled. "I did. Soon as I said the name Toothless the beast became enraged. Once I got the stick he used to control it, I had it eating out of my hands."

"Good." His eyes narrowing, Alvin sighed. "But we have a problem. Berk has been abandoned. No one is there. Or the islands that they were thinking they were going to fight us on."

His dark eyes narrowed, Ifrinn crossed his arms. "So what are we going to do about it?"

Leaning back in his chair, Alvin sighed. "I already sent all the outcasts out to see what is going on and to find them. The only thing that we can do is wait. Now that you have the bewilderbeast, soon as we know where they went, we move out."

"That's not good enough! We came here for a fight and now you tell me that there isn't going to be a fight!?" Lord Macintosh glared at the both of them. He couldn't believe this!

Turning on the weak and ill mannered lord, Ifrinn crossed his arms. "You will get your fight. However, it just has to wait. Go back to your boat and wait until we know what is going on. When we are ready we will let you know. Until then shut your damn mouth."

Seeing Macintosh working up into a rant, Alvin tapped Groundsplitter's head and smiled as his roar made the annoying man freeze. "Enough. I don't care if you think it is not good enough or not. We find them, then we attack. It's that simple."

X

With a sigh as she sat down on the ledge of the cliff, Merida smiled as she looked across the water. She could just barely see the castle in the distance. 'Now I won't see it but once in a while. But I am alright with that. Since I have Hiccup and Whisp.'

Feeling someone behind her, Merida turned and smiled as Hiccup sat down behind her with his legs on either side of hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Bout time you figured out where I was."

"I knew where you were. I was just almost done with Toothless's tail." Kissing the side of her head, Hiccup smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

"About how I am going to miss my castle when this is said and done." Giggling as she winked at him, Merida couldn't help but sigh. "That is unless you forget to talk to my Father."

Mocking her smile, Hiccup shook his head. "I am actually a step ahead of you. When I realized what was going on with the plans we had and said about changing them. Right before you came out, I had already asked your dad. So I beat ya to that."

Blinking as she turned and looked at him, Merida didn't expect that answer. "You did? What….."

"Do you really think I would be sitting here and kissed your head if he had said no Merida." Leaning in and kissing her lips, Hiccup sighed as she melted into his arms. "He said yes. Once this is done, and everyone is gone. We will get married, right here, so that everyone in your Kingdom and my village can see it. Then you fly home with me to Berk."

"Perfect." Merida then sighed as she dropped her head but never lost her smile. "I am going to miss being here though. But I know I will be happy on Berk with you. We just have to come back and visit as often as we can."

Laughing Hiccup gave her a nod as he pulled her back against him as they both turned and looked up to the sunset. "Oh we can and will do that I promise."

Nodding, Merida then blinked as she tapped his arm. "You know, I know that we aren't even married yet, but I have a question for you. And this isn't something that is meant to be mean or anything. But can we name our kid, or kids like they are from Scottland?"

Giving her an odd look as he blinked, Hiccup laughed. "Yeah we can name them whatever you want. You don't like the names on Berk though I take it."

"Hiccup. Yes that is obvious. Stoic, Valk, Astrid, Eret. Yes. The others not so much. They are all really nice but…" Closing her eyes as she shivered, Merida dropped her head. "I can't see myself naming my kids after snot and fish and nuts."

Laughing as he kissed the top of her head, Hiccup nodded. "I agree. Our kids will be named whatever you want to name them."

X

With a smile as she crossed her arms, Eleanor couldn't deny the fact that seeing Merida with the man she loved was pleasing. And other than a kiss, and holding her in his arms, he hasn't even tried anything. Even when it was just the two of them. Turning her smile to her husband when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, Eleanor sighed. "After this fight, she isn't going to be here anymore. I am happy for her, but don't want her to leave at the same time."

"I know love. I know." Fergus sighed as he too watched his daughter, and future son-in-law on the cliff. "He is a good match for her. They both act the same way and he has proven he won't let anything happen to her. It really wasn't hard to tell him yes when he came to me."

"Indeed." Eleanor sighed as she leaned into her husband's arms. There was a war on the horizon. He would be there any day, or in three months. But she still found this moment to be the most content that she has been in a long time.

X

Closing the door, Valka moved to sit next to her husband as she smiled. "Our son is bringing home a wife, protecting us once again. I couldn't be more proud of him."

"Right. And I have a wedding gift for them that they are going to enjoy I think." When he felt her eyes on him, he laughed. "I am going to wait a couple of years before I make Hiccup Chief of Berk. Give him his freedom. That way he and his new wife can fly through the sky for a couple of years before they have to settle down and grow up."

Leaning on his arm, Valka laughed. "It might not take that long though Fergus. But you still get to wait a few years. But they will be home before you think."

"How do you figure that?"

Laughing Valka kissed his cheek. "It all depends on how fast it takes Merida to get pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hiccup."

Looking up from where he sat with Merida, Hiccup narrowed his eyes to see the serious face on Eret's face. "Did he finally move?"

"He did. He flew out not too long ago. He tried to use the waves to hide it." Crossing his arms, Eret sighed. "He has a Nadder, so it will be at the very least, even with them moving faster with sea dragons, three weeks before the fight actually happens."

"Good." Standing with her, Hiccup crossed his arms. "Start moving the positions. That way nothing can be seen when they get here. And knowing Alvin when they do it won't be a charge forward. It will be a waiting game to see who is going to get fed up and make the first move."

Nodding as Eret then got on his dragon and flew off to let everyone know what he said, Hiccup sighed. They have everything set up. They even had a way to deal with the Whispering Death that Alvin has. But he couldn't help but worry if it was a third Bewilderbeast that they had, or if they had the same one that Drago had. If it was the same one, dragon behavior in and of itself would make it less likely to challenge Toothless. If it was a new one, what was going to happen then?

"Hiccup!"

Blinking as he looked up, Hiccup sighed when he saw Merida glaring at him. "Sorry I was just thinking."

"About what? I said your name like ten times." Relaxed now, Merida blinked as she looked up into his forest green eyes. He was worried about something. "What are you worried about?"

Taking her hand and walking away from the cliff, Hiccup used his other hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just can't help but wonder what kind of Alpha Dragon Alvin has. If I knew it was the same one Toothless defeated already, even if he was in a rage, it would be simple. I have seen him mad. I have seen him when he is trying to destroy. But if it is not him, then I don't know what to expect out of it."

Smiling now as she moved closer to him, Merida laid her head over on his shoulder. "I am sure that regardless of what dragon he has, you and Toothless will figure it out and come out on top. I know that."

"Well thank you." Hiccup then stopped at the tent where he knew their mother's were and winked down at her. "But right now, I am leaving you in the care of our mother's for a little while today."

Blinking for a moment, Merida gave him an odd look. But then the sound of little feet next to them and she smiled as she nodded her head. "Ah I remember now. Alright." She started to turn around to go into the tent when she was pulled close to him. "Hiccup what…." But then she gasped as she melted when he wrapped an arm around her waist and then kissed her.

Pulling his lips from hers he winked at her. "Just remember then idea right?"

"I keep her there and with me so she doesn't come looking." Kissing his cheek as she turned for the tent Merida laughed. "Just humor my mother and keep them to a minimal size please."

"We will try." Looking down at the three sets of blue eyes looking at him. "So wanna go get started?"

X

Looking up to see Merida walking in, but without Hiccup, Eleanor gave her an odd look. "He managed to get away for a while?"

Giving her mother a mock glare, Merida crossed her arms. "Well, you said you wanted to know what I needed to learn for when I live on Berk. Valka is going to help teach me. We are waiting for Alvin anyway so I figured why not."

Having already been told what was going to happen today, Valka nodded as she laughed at Eleanor's shocked face. "Like I told you before. She isn't going to have a castle and servants on Berk. She is going to have to cook, clean, hunt, farm, fish and everything else that we do daily to survive."

Laughing at her horrified look, Merida sighed. "Mum I am not going to be doing it all by myself. Hiccup is going to help me. But I do have to learn how to do it all for our family though. I am not going to sit back and watch as Hiccup does it all and do nothing."

"I know. It is just that. Well this is the only life I have ever, and you have ever known. Are you sure you would not rather you and Hiccup stay here?" Eleanor wasn't going to try and get her to not want to marry Hiccup. The way the two clearly feel about each other, and Fergus already saying yes, she knew it was going to happen. But she could always hope that they would choose to stay there in Dunbroch. She just couldn't see her daughter doing hard labor.

Shaking her head no, Merida laughed. "I love Dunbroch mum I really do. But just like before, had I went along with your betrothal ideas when I was sixteen, I would have had to have left home with one of them."

"But your lifestyle wouldn't have changed that much." Eleanor then sighed when her daughter just shook her head side to side. "I just worry Merida."

"She will be fine Eleanor." Valka then smiled as she looked around and crossed her arms. "Well, as far as cooking goes, we will have to have Hiccup and Gobber show you how to do that part. I try, but nothing I ever made turned out right. I think for the longest time Stoic ate it but only because he was trying to make me feel better about it."

Laughing, Merida smiled but then paled as she sat down. "Just tell me one thing. You don't eat things like sheep stomach and what not do you Valka? Like you don't eat the nasty parts of the animals?"

Laughing at the appauled look of Merida and the glare from Eleanor, Valka shook her head. "No. For the most part as far as meat goes, it's chicken, duck and fish. The sheep, yak and other big animals we have are mostly for what we can harvest from them that grows or comes back. We milk our yak and goats, the sheep we use the wool, we also keep some chickens just for laying eggs."

Dropping her head as she slouched, Merida closed her eyes with a sigh. "Thank God."

"You know all those things are healthy for you Merida." Eleanor smiled at the groan of her daughter as she sat down next to her. "I will have to talk to Hiccup about making sure you eat some."

Shaking her head, Merida laughed. "That won't happen mum. The food you sent with us when Hiccup and I left Dunbroch he didn't even know what it was. We ended up fishing on the way back to Berk. We even tried to see if the dragons wanted it and they cringed at it."

Laughing, Valka sat down with them as she sighed. "Well first lesson for today is going to be simple. A bit lengthy, but I will tell you about the different Clans that live on Berk, and some of the more important festivals that we have. Some of them, eventually you will have to organize and be a big role in. Especially once Stoic steps down and makes Hiccup Chief."

"Right."

X

Smiling as he walked past the tent with Stoic, Fergus sighed. "I guess your boy is with mine then if the three of them are in there."

"I would say so. But I wouldn't worry too much about what kind they end up with. Hiccup won't let them have a dragon that is too much for them to handle and will make sure over the next however long it takes that they will bond with them." Stoic then smiled as his own dragon came up to him. "Skullcrusher took, me only a couple of weeks to form a bond with."

Reaching out and laying a hand on the dragon, Fergus nodded. "I don't think I want one. Eleanor I know won't want one. But it might do some good for the boys. Especially since their generation is even younger than Merida's. Who knows, they may be everywhere in Scotland by the time things are done."

Laughing as they walked on, Stoic nodded. "If Hiccup has an influence on them they will be." He then looked over at him and sighed. "You know once this is over, they wanted to get married right away right?"

"I know. I am alright with it." Fergus then sighed as he looked down. "Eleanor is not going to be thrilled with this. But the boys I am sure will want their own as they grow. I plan on giving Merida a special made bow I have been working for when she did get married."

"I am giving them a solid year of freedom." Laughing as Fergus gave him an odd look, Stoic winked. "After that I am going to retire and spend some much needed time with my wife. Hiccup is going to be chief, and Merida will do the same things for him that Valka does for me."


	22. Chapter 22

Looking up, Merida smiled as Hiccup walked in with a smile. "Hiccup?"

Smiling as he moved to sit next to her, Hiccup sighed with a laugh. "I am done. It didn't take me near as long as I thought it would. They were super focused on it."

Giggling, Merida moved closer to him as she sighed. "What kind?"

Laughing and then dropping his head, Hiccup gave them a half-smile. "I tried to direct them. I really did. But they did seem to have their own ideas. All three Nadders, one of them went for an exotic one."

Giving the young couple an odd look, Eleanor blinked. "You do realize that the two of you are talking in code at the moment right? What are you talking about?"

Though before anyone could say anything, the door to the huge tent burst open and in flew Hubert, Hamish and Harris each one on their own dragon. Hubert ending up with one of Stormfly's newest kids that looked just like her. Hamish got his brother from the same clutch that was more green then blue, and Harris got their other sibling, a girl that was bright red with bright blue markings.

Her eyes wide, Eleanor watched as the three of them landed. Their dragons looked half of the ones that she saw like that. But no! It was bad enough that her daughter had one, there was no way that she was going to let her boys have one each! Not even one to share! Shaking her head as she crossed her arms, Eleanor closed her eyes. "No! No! No! No! I was mortified when Merida showed up with a dragon. I will not let them! They are…"

"You have been around them long enough Eleanor that you know they are not vicious and dangerous unless in the wrong hands." Hiccup stood up with Merida and went for the entrance of the tent. "I have been working with them all day, and they have built a bond with those three dragons that is the same as Merida has with Wisp. And just like their sister, it happened supper fast too. Come on boys let's show your mom how it works."

With a laugh, Valka had to push Eleanor out the tent. "Come on. Just watch and you might change your mind, especially with what is going to happen in just a few weeks."

Crossing her arms as she sighed, Eleanor glared. "I won't have it Valka. I won't have it at…." But then she paled when six other dragons landed with their riders, all looked like the same dragons that the boys had. "What are they….."

With a sigh as he put an arm around Merida, Hiccup put the other arm on his waist as he nodded. "The first thing that happens when a dragon accepts you as a rider and gets that instant bond with you, is they become devoted and loyal to you. Better than any dog could. They always want to be with you. And will rush to protect you. Now."

Pulling on Valka's hand when she saw the dragons spit fire toward her boys, Eleanor felt like her heart was going to leap out of her throat! "No! What are you doing!?"

"Just watch." Hiccup waited a few seconds then raised his hand for them to stop. "Now look where they boys are."

Blinking as the three smaller dragons moved, and sitting there, unharmed, not one hair out of place were her boys. And the dragons looked unharmed too. "They stopped the fire?"

"That's right." Astrid then flew Stormfly up into the air and smiled as she hovered. "And because they are beyond that of a hatchling, their instincts to do stuff like that is higher. And their tails shoot their spines." She then turned to the boys as she moved to have Stormfly's tail face them. "Two of you move and go over to Hiccup." Once one was there she smiled. "Ready?" When he nodded, she tapped Stormfly. "Go girl."

Her heart stopping again as spines shot toward her son, then gasped with wide eyes as the dragon that was green flew to him and spun in a circle with a roar as it glared up and shot spines up at the one in the air. All to protect her son. "It just…."

"He." Hiccup laughed as he moved to stand behind the boys and their dragons. "They already named them too. They are all Stormfly's babies." He then looked over at Stormfly as Astrid landed next to him. Looking down he crossed his arms. "Tell everyone what their names are."

Having never really talked much, all the boys knew that this would shock their mother. But Hubert smiled as he jumped on the small saddle that Hiccup made for him. "We all like Stormfly. So we picked storm related names. His name is Thunder."

Smiling as he jumped on his dragon, Hamish rubbed his dragon's neck. "And this is Typhoon."

Getting on his bright red and blue dragon, Harris nodded. "I got the only girl, and her name sounds most like her mother. Stormy."

Seeing the looks in their eyes, the eyes on her, Eleanor sighed as she dropped her shoulders and gave them a half-smile. "I can't take them away after they have been named now can I. Just promise you won't do anything dangerous while you are where I can see you."

"Hiccup! Hiccup!"

Turning to the sky to see Snotlout landing, Hiccup blinked. "What is it?"

"There is a massive fleet of ships headed this way. They should be here by tomorrow afternoon. They like just came out of nowhwere!" Pointing in the direction he seen them Snotlout blinked. "They have just as many ships as the paint dude has and the same flag flying. But I don't see any dragons or anything and Hookfang didn't sense any under the water."

Looking down at Merida as she half glared at him, Hiccup just pointed to Snotlout. "I told you that name is not one we are going to remember." But then he turned to Snotlout with a glare. "Do you know where the young one is that is here?"

Nodding Snotlout pointed to the right. "On that side of the island. He wouldn't be able to see it even if they were on top of us."

Thinking for a moment, Hiccup crossed his arms. "If Alvin didn't send anyone with him, we can have him dealt with easy enough. The Outcast that was watching us just left this morning. No way a Nadder can get back to Outcast Island."

"But how do you know that they are still on the island you escaped from?"

Turning to find his dad and Fergus walking toward him, Hiccup sighed. "I don't but I am taking that hunch. With the exception of Eleanor and the boys, everyone else is already in hiding in the different places. They can get there faster with the dragons now anyway, and mom can take Eleanor. But Alvin, I don't see him leaving that island until he knows where we are so he can head right for us. He is waiting for all the men I know he sent out to find us once he realized Berk was empty to get back to the island before he moves I would be willing to bet."

"Then allow me and my men to handle this one."

All eyes turned to Y oung Macintosh as he walked up with his love on his arm. His eyes hard and serious. "This is personal between my father and I. I will fight for what I believe is right and the woman I love. Hiccup, you know how that feels I am sure. I will sail out with the army I have of my own and meet him in the water. I will leave her with you and deal with it. Put him in his place and then maybe, he will join our side and give you information about Alvin that you can use."

Nodding Hiccup half smiled. "I know exactly what you are talking about for your reasons for fighting. And that sounds like a good plan actually." He then turned to Snotlout and Astrid. "You two, one go to DingWall and the other MacGuffin ships and let them know what is going on, but to stay put and out of it. They are our secret weapon for when Alvin gets here."

Once they flew off, he turned a glare in the direction that the ships were coming from. If he was coming back from Alvin's, then that would be the way that Alvin would come in. That way is the only way that has a way to try and hide with smaller islands. But, with Merida's help, and the water dragons they had, he was hopefully that he has disabled, or slowed the Whispering Death that Alvin has. "I guess it starts tomorrow. At least the first part does."


	23. Chapter 23

His eyes wide as he fell to his knees before his eldest son, Lord Macintosh didn't know what to say. He figured that his son ran away and just left because he didn't like what his plans were. He never thought that he would have had to of faced him like this. Letting his body relax as he sat back on his feet, Lord Macintosh had to drop his head. "Alright boy. You win. You beat me, and you beat all three of your brothers. What do you want now?"

Keeping his sword pointed at his father, Young Macintosh was breathing hard. "I want your throne. You are to step down and make me Clan Leader. I will rule Clan Macintosh and our land as you have. I will also take who I want as a bride not who you think I should have."

Glaring for a second, Lord Macintosh started to try to get up. "If you think I will let you marry someone who….." But then he gasped when his son's sword touched his neck. "You would kill me?"

"I don't want too. But I won't let you hurt her, and I will have her as my wife one day Father." His eyes narrowed, Young Macintosh gave a small push with his sword letting it break the skin of his father's neck. "No she is not of noble birth. She is the daughter of a farmer of our lands. She is perfection walking and has a kind soul. I love her and I will make her my wife. Understand? So now what are you going to do?"

Breathing hard for a moment, Macintosh just stared into his son's eyes. Six months ago, it was the eyes of a care free kid who wanted nothing more than a princess for a wife. But now, right now he wasn't looking at that kid that did anything he said just because he was his father. Now he was looking into the eyes of a grown man. A man he was proud of. One who took what he wanted out of life and fought for it with all that he had in him.

Falling back on his behind, Lord Macintosh sighed as he smiled. "Six months ago you were a kid that would do whatever I said on a whim and not thought about it. If I told you to attack another clan, you would have without question and come home victorious. If I told you to marry someone, you would have."

"Things change Father. I have changed."

Nodding as he stood up slowly, Lord Macintosh lifted the medallion that all the Clan Heads wear and looked at it. "That's right. Six months ago you were nothing more than a kid with no ambition. Right now you are a man who is willing to fight and strike down anyone for what he wants and what he believes in. I couldn't ask for a better son than that. Here. You get your prize, including your bride."

Taking the medallion, Young Macintosh put it on as he sighed. "Thank you. But why would you do something like you have father? I mean, even if you did manage to do it and force me to marry her, you know I would have had to force myself on her. I could have never done that to her. You know that."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Macintosh sighed as everyone lowered their weapons and everyone seemed to calm down. "I had hoped that feelings would have changed over time with the two of you. That, and I guess I just never really got over them not making her choose a husband two years ago. It was how it had been done with our clans for as far back as we all knew."

Smiling now, the new Lord Macintosh held his hand out for his father. "Well it is time that some traditions change. I won't make my daughter marry someone just because he can win a game. Love should be what drives that now. Not tradition. But there is something you can do to make up for what you have done to everyone. Myself included. If you would."

Blinking as he looked at his son odd, Macintosh let his head fall to the side. "There is? What is it? Tell me what it is and it's yours."

His eyes narrowing, Young Macintosh turned serious again. "Come with me to go and see Hiccup. Tell him what you know about what Alvin is planning. Tell him everything that you know."

Seeing his eyes, Macintosh sighed. "Alright son. Lead the way."

X

Meeting them at the make shift docks they had, Hiccup held a hand out for the older Macintosh. "I am glad that he got through to you. Welcome."

"I see you are just a kid. I thought he was nuts." Macintosh reached out and shook his hand.

His eyes turning hard Hiccup sighed. "Straight to the point then. Will you tell us what is going on with Alvin and what kind of dragons he does and doesn't have?"

Giving him a hard nod, Macintosh sighed. "I already told my son for defeating me as soundly as he has, I will tell you everything I know. But I would really only rather say it one time, so if you could get everyone that it matters too in one place."

"Done." Hiccup then turned and jumped off the high dock to land on Toothless as they joined Merida and Wisp in getting DingWall and MacGuffin.

X

A few hours later, and everyone is in the middle of the village of tents that were set up for everyone. Hiccup at the head with Macintosh. "I have a few specific questions I want to ask you before we get into what you know about his plans. The first is dragons. What does he have do you know?"

Shaking his head as he thought, for a moment Macintosh crossed his arms. "I don't know names. And I only ever saw three of them when I was there. I went there thinking he was ready to move but he wasn't. That was when he got word that Berk was a ghost town. I seen his dragon with the teeth that turn and long skinny body." He then looked around at the dragons and pointed to fist Meatlug and then Stormfly. "I seen one of them and one of them too."

Nodding Hiccup crossed his arms. "Did he day anything to anyone about dragons or names that sound odd?"

Nodding, Macintosh crossed his arms. "I didn't see it. But when I first got there his son showed up and said he had something. That he said toothless and it went in a rage at first. Then Alvin said something about a bewilder…."

"Beast." His eyes narrowed as everyone from Berk gasped and then glared as well, Hiccup took a deep breath. "Toothless is the name of my dragon. My dragon defeated that one by blasting off one of its tusks and became an Alpha Dragon himself. So they do have him."

Looking over at his son, Stoic saw the look in his eyes. "Hiccup? What's going through that mind of yours now?"

Not even hearing his father, Hiccup went through what he knew, and what his mom knew about the bewilderbeast. What he knew about his dragons, and some of the dragons that he knew Alvin had. And even figured he would plan for a few that he just knew about. But with the Bewilderbeast, who can come up from any side of the island, everything on the edges needed to be for show now then there was the ice.

"Hiccup!"

Turning serious eyes to his mother, he knew her look. This was the same beast that killed the one she helped look after. "Mom we have to take it down this time. We can't just let it slink away like last time. He remembers Toothless. We need to make sure that anyone who isn't on a dragon is no where near where he is going to be at. Or they are going to be sitting ducks as this thing heads right for Toothless. Which makes things that much harder with the Whispering Death that has a grudge on him too."

Moving closer to him, Merida gave him a worried look. "You alright?"

Pulling her close to him, Hiccup sighed. "Not really but I am sure that everything is going to work out in the end." Winking down at her as she blushed, Hiccup laughed. "There is one thing that we can do while we wait for Alvin though."

"What is that?"

As everyone else filtered away, Hiccup dipped his head and kissed her. "You can talk with our mothers about mixing a Berk wedding with a Dunbroch one. After all, in a few weeks time it will be here. Once the fight is over."

Laughing as she nodded and kissed his nose, Merida sighed. "You do have a point there don't you. Alright. You can help too. Let's go."

Laughing as he was drug toward their parents, Hiccup smiled. Though inside he hoped that this wedding would happen. He wanted to marry her. But at the same time, he also knew that if he was going to die, he was taking anyone who would be a threat to her down with him.


	24. Chapter 24

"Alvin!"

Looking up, Alvin glared. "Did you find them? You are the last one to report back."

Nodding the Outcast slid to a stop as he dropped to a knee. "I did. They are on an island that is just outside of Dunbroch. They have some vantage points on different locations. And they seemed to be focused on that. I couldn't get close enough to see what is going on inside it."

Pacing now, Alvin tapped his chin as he put his other hand on his hip. If they were somewhere like that, he wouldn't know what was in the base of the island for Groundsplitter. But so long as it isn't iron, he will be able to get through anything. And Toothless hates him so he will try to find him and fight with him, leaving Hiccup wide open. But would that happen now. "Damnit. We have to go and meet them, but no one knows that island. And Macintosh….."

"That is another thing sir. Macintosh is in the area. He is headed right for them. He is planning on a fight with them I am sure."

Waving a hand in the air, Alvin sighed. "He was nothing more than just some extra man power against Dunbroch at first. With Ifrinn coming back with the Alpha that Drago had. He isn't needed anyway so he can be killed for all I care right now. I had no intention on letting him have the princess anyway. I will be taking that one."

"Do you want us to move out? It took me a week and half to get here."

"It will only take us a week to get to Dunbroch. With the Alpha, he can push them and they will go faster." Smiling as he stopped and looked out the window to see that his son has total control over the beast, Alvin sighed. "We move out first thing in the morning. Spread the word."

"Right."

X

Hearing footsteps behind him, Ifrinn turned to find his father walking toward him with a smile. "The last scout found them?" When he got a nod he smiled himself. "Where are they?"

"They are in Dunbroch which is fine with me. If anyone there wants to disobey they will know the full punishment first hand." Alvin then looked up at the dragon as it sat there with it's eyes fully on his son. "You have tamed it totally?"

Shaking his head side to side, Ifrinn crossed his arms. "Almost. If I mention that one name, the reactions I get bounce back and forth. But either way he goes off the wall."

"What sort of reactions are they?"

Turning to his father, Ifrinn sighed. "He is either in a rage and tries to destroy everything, or he freaks out and dives in the water like he is hiding."

"I see. Just get that thing under control. I want to kill them all and take my bride and my Kingdom." Alvin then turned to head back to the village.

With a glare over his shoulder, Ifrinn had a different reason for doing this fight. He wanted to claim Hiccup's life, and Toothless's life. But he wanted to prove he was the best dragon master in the world. He would be the one to rule over all people and dragons. He would be the one to force the red head to marry him. Not his father. "Father. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Looking over his shoulder with a glare, Alvin sighed. "So what is that? Come on make it fast I don't have all day."

Knowing his father didn't have all the signals for the Alpha, Ifrinn twisted his staff as he put it on his head, making the Bewilderbeast growl as his feelers went into overdrive. "Well it is just that, I was thinking. The princess is about my age. Doesn't it make sense that she be my wife, not yours?"

Laughing as he turned to his son, Alvin crossed his arms. "Good try son. I want that sassy little thing just because I want her. I will tame her. Once her spirit breaks if you wanna have her you are welcome. But not at first."

"That wasn't a question Father." His eyes narrowed and hard Ifrinn flung the staff out to the side and gave it a small shake. "It was a fact. You are old and not much longer for this world. It is time for you to move aside and let the younger generation take over from here. By force if I have too."

Glaring as he stormed up to his son and pointed in his face, Alvin glared. "Do you really think that you could take me out boy? Really? If you think you can try it. Do you not remember what happened last time you thought you could take me out and take my place?"

Flashes of being beat horribly by his father, Ifrinn let his eyes gleam with a heated glare as he stood his ground this time. In the past yes, he was too much like his mother and was kind to a fault. But thanks to this man before him, he had no emotions and craved only power. And he would kill his father to get that power. "I am not the weak little nothing you remember from ten years ago Father. I am much stronger than you think. But I don't even have to touch you to do this. Right. Groundsplitter."

Turning to see his dragon there glaring down at him with slits for eyes. "What are you doing? You were told to watch my throne. Get back where you were told to go." When he didn't move, Alvin glared then turned back to his son. "You make that damned beast let go of his head so he can do what I…." But then he gasped when he felt something collide with the side of his body and sent him flying, rolling head over heels into the water until he was waist deep.

Standing up with a snarl, Alvin had eyes pools of rage for his son. "You weak little bastard. Your mother was too good natured I see. You can't even lift a hand to fight your own battles. You have to have a dragon do it!"

Taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, Ifrinn crossed his arms as Groundsplitter moved around to get between him and his father as he stormed through the water. "I see no reason to lift my hand on you. I won't waste my time. Groundsplitter. Kill him."

Opening an eye in time to hear the scream of his father, Ifrinn looked over and watched with a cold smile as Groundsplitter took limb after limb, and chunk after chunk off his father before finally taking his head and killing him. "Now you are a loose end." He then laughed when a water dragon came up and took the parts of his father, and Groundsplitter in its mouth then dove back in the water. "Now that is gone. I can move on with my plan."

X

Walking into the throne room, Ifrinn smiled to see the throne his father always sat on. Going to it, he walked around it and then sat on it for a moment. 'Yes this will do. Without him, no one will question me. No one.'

"Ifrinn? Where is Alvin at?"

Looking up to see someone standing there, Ifrinn sighed. "He actually had a new plan that he wanted to follow with. One he and I came up with. He and Groundsplitter left not long ago. He is going to find a place to sit and then we are all going to join him. We will force Hiccup to make the first move. Are the preparations ready for us to leave in the morning?"

"Yes they are. I was coming to tell your father that just now."

Nodding as he waved a hand, Ifrinn smiled. "Thank you. I will lead everyone tomorrow toward where we will find my father." Once he was gone, Ifrinn laughed as he sat back. His father was dead, and he would let them think that he and Groundsplitter moved faster than they thought that they would go, and that Hiccup must have killed him. 'It is too perfect. Everyone will believe me and then I can just step up and take over. My one enemy that could challenge me and his dragon will be gone, I will have the princess, and a throne with a Kingdom of my own. Finally my quest for power is almost in reach.'


	25. Chapter 25

Standing atop the Bewilderbeast, now for two days in a row, Ifrinn waited for the rest of the Outcasts to get there. He could see the Macintosh army down bellow. But they were nothing. Only a means to an end and were going to be dealt with either way it went. Today, the rest of the Outcasts would be there. He would tell them that Hiccup and the others killed his father and Groundspliter. But that they were going to follow the original plan. They stay there and wait for them to make the first move. The and only then do they move.

Finding Hiccup on the highest point with his dragon, the other Night Fury and the princess, Ifrinn kept his glare there. 'This will just be the start of my conquest. My father is out of the way now. So that only leaves you. Then I will have her and the Kingdom.' Smiling a vicious smile, Ifrinn let his eyes gleam over. 'And I might just let you live long enough to see your dragon die, and then make you watch while I take my prize.'

X

Sitting on Wisp, Merida was scared to death at the moment. But she refused to show it. The dragon that he had was huge. Of all the dragons that she saw on Berk she didn't see one half that size. And the glare in its eyes as it looked at Toothless. "How long do you think he is going to do this?"

His eyes even with Ifrinn, Hiccup glared as he sat on Toothless. "He is going to try and force us to make the first move. I refuse. But I don't see Alvin anywhere. So I can only guess that the one on the dragon is his son."

"Hiccup."

Turning to see Astrid and Snotlout walking toward him, he sighed. "What is it?"

"The Outcast army is on the horizon. Its bigger than we thought it was going to be. It looks like a black cloud of dragons even with the naked eye." Crossing his arms, Snotlout sighed. "I mean it isn't as big as Drago had, but it isn't small either."

Turning back to look at the one on the Bewilderbeast, Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Alvin must be with them. We will do this as long as they want too. They will make the first move. And we will finish it. Alvin will finally be out of our skin."

X

Not happy about not being there for her son, Valka stood on a bluff that lead down to where those that were not going to fight were at. She had a few people with her that would help her if she had too. And Cloud Jumper. But she didn't like this stand-off that seemed to be going on with everyone. Turning and walking back down the path, she crossed her arms as she sighed when she reached Eleanor and the boys. "I don't like it. Again, most of the day has gone by and neither have made a move. And I don't know who is with that damned beast this time. He is young, maybe about Hiccup's age."

Biting her lip, Eleanor turned to her with a terrified look. "Where was Merida?"

With a smile, Valka laughed. "Right where he promised you that she would be. At his side. I know you are worried about her Eleanor, but Hiccup has proven that he can take care of her. A man will do things that you wouldn't think they could do when they are protecting the woman they love."

"I know that." Dropping her head, Eleanor sighed. "But you can't tell me that you aren't worried about Hiccup either."

"I am." Looking into the fire, Eleanor sighed as she smiled. "But I also know what he can do. I have faith in him that he will be able to do what he needs to do, and come home." Laughing at the glare, she got from her, Valka nodded as she sighed. "I know you hear that a lot don't you. I guess in Berk, with the environment our children are let go of sooner than she was."

Nodding as she dropped her head, Eleanor let her eyes half close. "She always was feisty. A powder keg on many things. She never wanted to conform to to what a princess should have been. I tried to get her to do what she needed to do. But her father would indulge her and encourage it."

"I guess that was because fate knew she would need to be a strong woman when she met the man she was destined to be with." Winking at her Valka laughed. "It will all be alright. You will see."

X

The sun was just starting to set when Ifrinn turned a glare to one of the Outcasts that came toward him. "It's about time you got here."

"Sorry we didn't have that push that your dragon did with ours." Looking around the Outcast blinked when he didn't see Alvin anywhere near them. "Where is your father at? I would have thought he would have been with you when we got here?"

His eyes narrowed at Hiccup, Ifrinn fisted his hands at his side. "Hiccup. With my dad and Groundspliter alone, they ambushed him is all I can say. When I got here two days ago I found their bodies on the beach just bellow us." The gasps and glares he could feel as more of the Outcasts came up, Ifrinn turned a glare on them as he forced a tear in his eye. "Don't start pushing to attack at once either. I tried to tell him it was a bad idea, but he wanted to see what they were doing. The Bewilderbeast is the only reason why I wasn't ambushed as well. We stick to Father's plan!"

Turning back to glare at Hiccup, Ifrinn took a deep breath. "I will see him dead for this. And I will also achieve the goal that he set out too do. Berk will fall. Dunbroch will fall. And I will take the throne in his name." When he got cheers behind him he smiled. 'If they only knew the truth. They will be done away with at some point after I get my throne. I won't need them anymore.'

X

His eyes focused, Hiccup watched as the dragons and Outcasts lined the island that they were on and the one next to it. Now the true waiting game would begin. The second that they even got close it was going to be on. But he didn't like how the one he assumed was Alvin's son kept sliding to Merida like she was a trophy.

But it also worried him that Alvin wasn't there either. 'Damnit. Where is he? His dragon and that beast are the only two that would give Toothless any trouble.'

"Hiccup we looked at everyone standing there. Alvin just isn't there."

Turning to find Eret standing there, Hiccup sighed. "I didn't think so. I didn't see his Whispering Death. But that leaves the question as to where is he." Looking at the islands behind him he narrowed his eyes. "Go tell Astrid and Snotlout to circle around the islands behind us and see if they see anything back there at all. I don't need that damned dragon surprising Toothless if he is fighting the Bewilderbeast."

"Right."

Turning to Toothless as she blinked, Merida sighed. "Is that dragon really such a danger? I know you said that he has a grudge against Toothless, but everyone from Berk knows what that is about. I don't even know what a Whispering Death is."

Nodding as he turned to her, Toothless sighed. "I keep forgetting that. The Whispering Death is a dragon with a huge head and no legs of feet. Just a snake like body full of spikes. But its teeth go all around the mouth and rotate, slicing through just about anything. Metal is the only thing it can't get through. About four years ago, it showed up at Berk, hunting down Toothless. He didn't want me to get mixed up in it, but he couldn't fly so I had to do it. Being able to tunnel like that, if Toothless is focused on the Bewilderbeast, he won't sense him coming and he could get hurt. That is why I had him put as many different water dragons in the tunnels under this island as I could. That way we could have some warning about where it is if he shows up."

"I see." Merida then smiled as she winked at him. "But it will all work out in the end right."

"That's right." Hiccup turned and let his smile fade when he saw that the guy's eyes were once again on Merida. 'Not going to happen you bastard. Even if I have to die in the process, you won't get near her.'


	26. Chapter 26

With a glare after five more days of constant standing off, Ifrinn could see that the Bewilderbeast was getting restless each time Toothless would fly around and then land next to the other Night Fury. He wouldn't listen to him much longer if he waited. Though he would do this stand off for a month just to try and force Hiccup to make the first move. This dragon wasn't going to wait that long. Looking to the side, Ifrinn sighed. "I am growing tired of this waiting game. It is going to get us nowhere. Hiccup has just as much stubbornness and patience as we do I think."

"So what are we going to do?"

Turning his hard black eyes back to the island that Hiccup and the others were on. It was huge, and he doesn't know what they have in the trees or on the other side. Berk, he knew that place perfectly. He knew where they would hide everyone. He knew where they would set up the traps. He knew where everything was coming from and could plan for that. 'Damnit. I guess I killed father and Groundspliter too soon. She would have been nice to have right now. I don't have anything else that I can use to distract Toothless from him.'

"Ifrinn?"

His eyes narrowing, Ifrinn glared as he fisted his hands. "I am going out with the Bewilderbeast. Once Toothless and Hiccup are drawn into a fight with me, send in the waves of dragons by class. Just remember. That red head. She was meant to be for Father. Just because he isn't here because of them doesn't mean that she won't help continue the line. I will have her. I want her and Hiccup alive." Turning to see them nodding as they got on their dragons, Ifrinn pulled out the staff that was used to control him. 'I just hope I can control him long enough to take out Toothless. The rest will be easy after that. He can take over all the other dragons and then I will have my day.'

X

Glaring as the Bewilderbeast let out a loud roar and then started for them, Hiccup tensed as Toothless lit up blue. "It's starting. Merida you know what to do from here and where to stay right?"

Nodding as Wisp turned around, Merida reached out and touched his arm. "Just be carefull."

Reaching out and pulling her from Wisp for a second, Hiccup pulled her on his lap as he seared her mouth with his own pulling a gasp from her. Pulling his mouth from hers, Hiccup smiled. "Don't worry. I won't be going anywhere. I have a wedding to be in soon."

"That's right." Merida then leaned up and kissed him quickly as she jumped from his lap and rushed back to Wisp. Seconds later both the Night Fury's were in the air. Merida zig zagging around the island loosing arrows to let everyone know that the time has come. It was time to end it.

X

Flinching when she heard the familiar, yet angry roar of a dragon, Valka turned to look up toward the hole where she had been watching as the stand off went on. "That was the Bewilderbeast. He is there. Hiccup…"

"Does that mean that the fight has finally started?"

Turning to the crying eyes of Eleanor, Valka sighed as she nodded. "It does. Don't worry. Hiccup showed you what Merida will be doing. And she has Wisp. Everything will be fine. You will see. And now that it has started, in just a couple of days, you will be watching Merida get married to Hiccup."

"That is what I am worried about. That I won't get to see that after all." Dropping her head as she closed her eyes, Eleanor shook. "I know with her being eighteen I can't stop her from doing this. But I can't help but wish that she was here with me and not in the middle of a fight like this!"

Moving and sitting right next to her as the earth around them started to vibrate some from the massive roars of the bewilderbeast, Valka sighed as she reached over and rubbed her back. "But there are a few things that you are forgetting about Eleanor. Hiccup has already beat Alvin a few times. Escaped from him. Toothless has already defeated the Bewilderbeast. They aren't going into this blind. That is why Stoic had Hiccup taking the lead in this fight."

"I know that but…." Giving her a half-smile, Eleanor sighed. "She is my little girl. I worry more about her than I would if it were one of the boys."

Laughing as she hugged her, Valka smiled. "Don't worry. Like I said, my boy will make sure your girl is just fine."

X

Landing on a small rock formation, Hiccup glared as the bewilderbeast stopped and raised out of the water with a loud roar for Toothless. But then his eyes landed on what looked like a younger version of Alvin, just not as ugly. "Who are you and where is Alvin?"

With a smile as the roars of dragons could be heard, Ifrinn knew that the waves were on their way. "My name is Ifrinn. I am Alvin's son. Don't worry about my dad or his dragon coming."

"Why not?"

Laughing as he crossed his arms, Ifrinn smiled. "Because thanks to me and this beast here, my father and his dragon are dead. Though the outcasts fighting think that you and your people killed them. So they are a bit fired up. But, I will be picking up where he left off, including with the…."

"Your father wasn't going to touch her and neither are you." Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he smiled. He could see the rage in the dragon's eyes as it looked down at Toothless. It wouldn't take much to make it ignore Ifrinn and focus only on Toothless, then he could take on Ifrinn and take him out.

"Don't make me laugh. There is no way that you could do anything of the sort Hiccup. And guess what." Glaring down at him as he laughed, Ifrinn held his hands out. "How about you watch what I take my prize?"

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Hiccup then touched Toothless on the head. Something told him that he had something planned where Merida was concerned and he wasn't going t let it happen. Once in the air, he glared down. "We need to get Merida and Wisp bud. They gotta stay with us. I can protect her from him on the ground. I know that you and Wisp can take this dragon. Come on!"

X

Hearing roar from Toothless, Merida looked up as they flew toward her. When he stopped next to her she gave him a worried look. "What is it?"

"Call it being worried but things are different. I planned everything centered around Alvin trying to get to you. It isn't he that is trying to do it now. Come on." He then flew toward the cliff of the main land. Once they landed, Hiccup turned to find the Bewilderbeast coming right for them. Falling from Toothless, he grabbed Merida's hand and pulled her with him as he ran into the woods.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Her eyes wide and full of worry when he stopped and looked back when Toothless roared. Her eyes darting back too when she heard Wisp. "Are they going to be…."

"They will be fine." Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he waited to see if his plan was going to work. 'Come on. Damnit move your ass.'

X

Falling from the face of the Bewilderbeast to land on his back, Ifrinn glared as the two Night Fury flew off and he gave chase. "You stupid beast get back here!" When he spun the staff and it didn't even turn back he sighed. "Fine. Chase them down I don't care." He then turned and started to stalk into the woods where Hiccup and Merida had gone. "I will get my prize, and then force her parents to give me the Kingdom."

X

Hearing someone coming, Hiccup smiled as he turned and ran on deeper into the woods, pulling Merida with him. "Ifrinn. He is Alvin's son and killed his father and the dragon I was worried about. He is the one who wants you and your Kingdom now. I am sure he had a different plan than his father did. I wasn't going to risk you."

"I see." But as she looked around herself, Merida gasped as she jerked on his arm to make him stop. "Hiccup we have to turn and go a different way. I can't be in this part of the woods. Please!"

"Merida?"

Flinching when she heard a twig snap, Merida grabbed ahold of his arm and let her terrified blue eyes dart everywhere. "Mordu. He is a demon like bear that lives in this part of the woods. He has targeted me and wants to kill me since I was a little girl and we don't know why. He is the reason my father has a peg leg. And…." She then gasped and hid her face in his arm when she heard the low growl. "That's him!"

"Found you!"

Jerking his head around to the other side, Hiccup glared as he flicked out his sword as Ifrinn pulled one and came closer toward him. But then he flinched and looked to the other side and went wide eyed to see the huge bear standing there glaring down at Merida. "Damnit!"


	27. Chapter 27

Backing up with Merida behind him, Hiccup glared from one to the other. "This is just great."

Laughing Ifrinn ignored the bear. He can face down dragons that spit solid ice, he can handle some simple bear. "What's the matter Hiccup? You can't handle a simple bear? It doesn't matter. Either way it goes, you die here and now and the girl is mine."

"I don't think so. If it costs me my life, you will die right along side me and she will stay out of your grubby hands." Hiccup glared at Ifrinn as he watched the bear saunter closer and closer through glances. He was in a heavily wooded area right now and could go nowhere fast. In a whisper so only Merida could hear him, he took a deep breath. "Do you know where we are and how to get out of it?"

Her eyes locked on Mordu as she clung to Hiccup, Merida nodded her head. "I do. But what about Mordu?"

"Just wait for that." Hiccup then glared as he flipped a canister out of his arm and down into the sword lighting it on fire. His eyes narrowed at Ifrinn. "You think you can do all this. Then come on. I accept your challenge."

"I never said it was a challenge you fool!" Ifrinn then charged in at Hiccup with a glare. "I will run you through the heart you bastard!" But just as he got almost to them, he felt a hit from the side and turned to find the bear roaring at him. "You stupid beast!" He then started to swing his sword at it. "I will kill you then them!"

Seeing his chance, Hiccup grabbed Merida's hand and then took off running a different direction that they were going. "Which way?"

Looking around as she ran, Merida was breathing hard. "Just keep going this way. When we reach a stone circle, we will be almost out of the woods!"

X

Fighting the knocked down outcasts side by side, Stoic and Fergus once again felt like they were as young as their kids! But the roars from the sky drew their eyes up to see two black dragons flying and fighting off the huge gray dragon the enemy had. But the dragons didn't have riders! Fergus took out another Outcast that charged them then turned to Stoic. "Where are the kids?"

"If they aren't on the dragons then Hiccup as a plan." Throwing his axe to land in another Outcast, Stoic turned hard eyes to his friend. "I told you before. Hiccup isn't a fool. He wouldn't have took Merida off her dragon if it were for a damn good reason. Just fight and when it is done they will both tell us what happened alright?"

Taking a deep breath, Fergus nodded then turned as another wave charged toward them. He couldn't help but be worried about her though. Something told him that things weren't right. 'Dear God please just let her be okay.'

X

Sliding to a stop right in the middle of the stone circle that Merida said to look for, Hiccup pulled her close to him as he kept her behind him. "Something isn't right here."

Clinging to him as he kept an arm around her, Merida looked around as she shook. "What do you think it is? Do you think Mordu caught up to us? Or is it a….aaaahhhhhh!"

Jerking around, Hiccup felt his heart hit his stomach when he heard her scream and felt her being jerked out of his arms, turning around he narrowed his eyes to find Ifrinn there. He had a cut up leg, but he was alive still. One arm around her waist, and another had a dagger to her throat. "Do you really think that you are going to get very far?"

Smiling as he held the frozen, yet shaking woman in his arms, Ifrinn hobbled back on one leg. He didn't know what that bear was, but when it left him alone and took off, he took that as his chance to catch them so he could get her and go. "Oh I am not going that far. To the castle. You get to go and get her parents so they can give me the crown. Then everyone dies, and I take my place as king." Looking down at Merida with a wicked smile and hazed eyes. "And as King I will get to choose the bride of my choice. Wanna guess who will be my queen and have my heir?"

Taking an angry step closer, Hiccup glared. "No way in hell you bastard." But when he saw the small trickle of blood on her neck, he stopped. This fool was going to die. And then he had a lot to make up to Merida. His eyes focused on her eyes, he could only think of one thing to say. Just one. He hoped it would still work. "Merida. Trust me."

Breathing hard, Merida gave a slight nod as she closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was that fast and caught up with them that fast with a hurt leg like this! But then she flinched when she heard that same menacing low growl coming from behind her. 'Oh please no. No!' She then closed her eyes as tightly as she could.

Hearing that growl, Ifrinn flinched as he started to turn his head around. Moving the dagger slightly away from her neck. Freezing when he looked into the devilish eyes of the huge bear again. "What in the hell are you!?" But then he let out a groan when he felt a fist connect to his face. But as he tried to stand up he let out a scream, just before he lost his head to Mordu.

Jumping in the second he saw his chance, Hiccup punched Ifrinn in his face as he moved the knife and pulled Merida from his arms. Spinning her around behind him as he backed up until she was up against one of the stones. He then had to turn his head as when he tried to stand up and lost his head. But the low growl of the bear pulled his eyes up as he held his sword up and lit it with fire again. "I got no problem with you. But I can't let you hurt her."

Merida flinched as silent tears streamed down her face when Mordu stood up and let out a loud roar. Clinging to Hiccup with all she had. At least if she was going to die with someone, she could hold onto someone she loved.

Moving around the circle now with her, Hiccup glared up at the bear. The number of arrows and spears in his hide, he doubted his sword would do anything against him. He didn't have the breath to try and out run him again, and nothing to distract him with. 'Damnit!'

But then a roar from the sky jerked his eyes up. It was Toothless and Wisp! Smiling as he moved so that the bear had to come around a stone to get to them he backed up as far as he could away from it. "It's alright Merida. Just relax."

"I can't. He is going to kill us Hiccup." Tightening her hold on him, Merida stepped closer. "I love you."

"I love you. We have a wedding to do remember…" But then he flinched at the bear as it stood up right in front of the stone and roared at them. His eyes going wide as just as it's front feet hit the ground again it started to charge them. But just as that happened, twin blasts blew the bottom of the stone. Both Hiccup and Merida watched as the stone fell over, and landed on Mordu, the bear itself vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

Stepping from around Mordu, Merida smiled as Wisp was there wrapping around her as Toothless did Hiccup when there was a blue smoke on the stone. She reached out and grabbed Hiccup as he came closer and blinked when the blue formed a man. "Oh man….."

Turning to look down at the young couple, the man gave them a small head nod and a warm smile. "Thank you. I am now free from my curse."

Her eyes extra wide, Merida blinked. "Your curse?"

Nodding as he took a deep breath, the man looked up at the now darkening sky. "Indeed. My want for power, and my ever growing greed caused me to turn my back on my family. For going to a witch, to give me the power I needed to gain the riches that I wanted, I was cursed to forever roam the world as Mordu until someone could figure out a way to take my life and set me free. For that I am grateful."

Merida then gasped as he instantly turned into a small Wisp and then was gone. "I guess Mum and Dad won't have to worry about Mordu any….." But then she gasped when she felt Hiccup turned and pull her into his arms. "Hiccup?"

"I am sorry." After a few seconds he eased her away and titled her head to see the small scratch that wasn't bleeding anymore on her neck. Gently touching it with his finger he sighed as he then jerked her back in his arms and tucked her head under his chin. "I let you get hurt."

With a warm smile now, Merida melted into his arms as she sighed and closed her eyes. "It is only a scratch. You still protected me against what he clearly wanted to do with me. He is gone. If Wisp and Toothless are here. Then that means that they won their fight too." When he moved and let her look up at him, she smiled. "We can go finish up with the Outcasts and then go show mum that I am alive and then we are…."

"Getting married." Hiccup still held her flush against him as he dipped his head and seared her mouth with his own. His other hand going up to frame her face as he kissed her. Finally. Alvin was dead. Ifrinn his son was dead. Drago was gone. The Bewilderbeast was either dead or Toothless showed him that he could never win. Peace was going to be back. And he was bringing home the woman of his dreams. Right now, nothing could have made him happier.


	28. Chapter 28

"Mum!?"

Jerking up from where they heard the eerie silence, Eleanor had tears already running down her face as she watched the place where Valka would go and watch before the fight started. Watching as Merida came into view she sighed as she ran toward her. "Merida!"

Turning, Merida hugged her mother as she got there as they both laughed and cried at the same time. "I told you I would be fine with Hiccup didn't I?"

Stepping back and looking at her, then hugging her again, Eleanor closed her eyes. "I know you did, but I will worry about you forever you know that." Hearing rocks, she looked up and then smiled as Hiccup came in view. "Thank you Hiccup. Thank you."

"I would never let anything happen to her. You don't have to thank me for it." Hiccup then turned and welcomed his own mother as she hugged him. After a moment when she eased out of his arms he saw the question in her eyes. "It's done mom. There were only a few Outcasts left that escaped, the others are either dead, or captured. Toothless took hold of all their dragons. It's all over."

"But what about the Bewilderbeast?"

Turning and putting his arm around Merida as she stepped back next to him, Hiccup laughed as he rubbed his head. "You know I am not really sure what happened to him. It is a long story, and we would rather tell it after everyone is back together again. Let's go get dad, and then get everyone out of here. Then we will tell you what happened on our end alright?"

"Alright sounds fair enough." Valka then turned to Eleanor with a smile. "You know the maze we are in. You lead everyone out."

"We are going back up to Toothless and Wisp and going to go get dad and Fergus." Hiccup then took Merida's hand and walked back up to the opening. Stepping off after a quick kiss to land on Toothless, and watched as without hesitation she did the same thing with Wisp. "Let's go get our dad's and then head back to the castle."

"Right." Merida smiled as they flew for the island to grab their dad's and then over to the mainland while everyone else helped get the others. But she couldn't help but glance toward the horizon where they saw a glimpse of a bleeding and now tuskless Bewilderbeast going. He wouldn't be a problem, all the men that were a threat were gone.

"Earth to Merida."

Jerking back around to Hiccup as they landed, Merida smiled. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking about how now, even with Mordu gone, there really isn't anything else that can stop us now."

Lifting her off of Wisp and headed for where their father's were, Hiccup kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can agree with that one. Nothing else to stop us from spending the rest of our lives together." He then kissed her and sat her down just before they got to their father's. Looking up Hiccup smiled. "Eleanor and Mom are leading everyone out of the maze of caves. We are all going to meet up at the castle later, and Merida and I are to going to tell you about what happened then."

"Sounds good." Fergus then gasped as faster than he thought, Merida was on her dragon and was flying him for the castle. Stoic under Hiccup's dragon just behind them. Looking up at his daughter's red hair blowing in the wind and the huge smile he sighed. "I am glad you are happy girl."

Looking down at her dad, Merida smiled as she laughed. "Me too dad."

X

By the time it was dark, everyone from Berk had stayed at the camp on the island, and were getting things ready for the wedding in a couple days, and the rest were already getting things ready to go back and see if they destroyed Berk or not.

But Hiccup and Merida found themselves sitting with their parents, and everyone his age from Berk in the Castle. Holding her hand on the table, Hiccup sighed as he pulled eyes to him. "Well I guess I will start. Merida's role in the whole fight was to fly around a route that she had memorized shooting different arrows from Wisp to let everyone know what was going on that couldn't see through the trees. Once the waves of dragons started, then she would fall back to be with our father's. But when Ifrinn….."

"Who is that?"

Looking over at his father, Hiccup sighed as he narrowed his eyes. Remembering the lustful haze that came over his eyes as he held Merida. "He was Alvin's son. He decided for some reason to kill his father and the Whispering Death that he had that had it out for Toothless. He had all the Outcasts believing that I did it though. His target was the same though. Merida and Dunbroch."

"Why is it when we saw yer dragon, and Merida's that you two were not on them?" Fergus gave the boy a stern look as he pulled his eyes to him. "Stoic and I heard them."

"I had every intention on getting Ifrinn to the ground since he was the one on the Bewilderbeast, let Toothless take off and fly it off while I fought with him. But when he told me that his father was dead and he was in charge it changed everything." Looking down at the table, Hiccup took a deep breath. "The entire battle hinged on the fact that Alvin was going to be the one calling the shots. When I found out that he wasn't, I didn't know what to expect from his son. Until we got to the island here I didn't know he had one."

Smiling as she looked up at her dad, Merida took a deep breath. "He came and got me and we flew down. The dragon that he had was so angry that Toothless beat him before, that he ignored him and went right after Toothless and Wisp while Hiccup and I took cover in the forest of the mainland." But then her eyes dropped as she took a shaky breath. "But I didn't realize it until it as too late that we were in Mordu's forest."

Seeing the way they tensed, Hiccup smiled. "It actually worked out in the end for us. The bear showed up just as Ifrinn did. I couldn't fight both and I knew it. Merida just told me that for whatever reason it wanted her and her alone. So I used that and pissed Ifrinn off and had him charge us, pulling the bears attention and we ran. We ended up at a place where there was a stone circle." Looking down at her as she closed her eyes and moved closer to him, Hiccup sighed. "I was focused on listening I knew something wasn't right, Ifrinn is fast and was able to catch up even with an injured leg. He surprised us and was able to grab her."

Not even looking up as she leaned her head on his shoulder, Merida took another nervous deep breath. She was terrified then, and even knowing it can't happen again, she couldn't talk about it. And she and Hiccup agreed that they wouldn't tell her mother about the knife to her throat.

Looking back up at her father, Hiccup took a deep breath. "Mordu showed up behind them, and pulled Ifrinn's attention just long enough I was able to get her back just before he took Ifrinn's head off."

"Now how did you get away from him then if your dragons were not with you?"

His eyes going to Eleanor, he could see her hysteria in her eyes though she tried to remain calm. "Actually, they had already driven the dragon that they were fighting off by that point and were right in after us. When I seen them, I moved Merida and I so that they could blast a rock. When it fell on him, it killed him." He didn't see a point in going into detail about what happened after that.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Eleanor closed her eyes and slumped in her chair as she covered her chest with her hand. "Thank God."

Nodding Hiccup smiled down at Merida as she seemed to get over what she remembered. "And that was when we went back to tell everyone at the island what happened, let Toothless alpha the outcast dragons, and then went to the caves."

Seeing the look on their faces, Eleanor sighed. Her little girl was getting married. Standing she turned to Valka and nodded. She then grabbed her daughter's hand and walked away from the table. "Come with me Merida."

Laughing at the shocked look on her future daughter in law as they vanished through a door Valka stood up as she shook her head. Smiling at her shocked son, she nodded to Astrid. "Come along Astrid. You can help out." She then winked at her son. "Don't worry Hiccup. Two days apart isn't that long when you will be husband and wife after that right?" Then she was gone.

Blinking Hiccup just looked at the door then turned back to the confused eyes at the table before he blinked. "What was that all about?"

Smiling Fergus stood and headed toward the door as well. The groom was not allowed to see the bride. Not the father of the bride. "It is a good thing son. Trust me. I will be back in a bit."


	29. Chapter 29

Finally in her parents room, Merida gave her mother an odd look as she went right to their closet. "Mum what was that about?"

"You will be getting married in two days. Don't think that you are going to get out of tradition for that. I won't have it, or I will do all I can to stop the wedding is that clear young lady?" Eleanor than began to throw things out of the closet left and right looking for something.

Watching as the pile of dresses got bigger and bigger, Merida blinked. "Well most of it. But not all of it Mum. I will go along with all of it, but under my dress I am going to have my pants on."

Turning with a box in her hands, Eleanor glared as she stormed out of the closet and glared at her daughter. "You will do no such…."

Rolling her eyes Merida groaned. "I will wear the dress mum. The pants that I have on now, nice and slim, right against my legs, no one will know but you and me that I have them on. Or do you want me to let everyone in our Kingdom and Berk see everything I got when we fly off from the wedding on the dragons?"

Gasping as she stopped, Eleanor hadn't thought about that. Flying on a dragon had to be different than ridding on a horse. With a sigh as she looked down at the rather tight pair of pants she had on, Eleanor sighed as she sat the box down on the bed. "Very well. But could you please humor me and not let this dress get damaged when you fly off. It has been in our family for generations."

Moving over to get closer to her mother as she untied the cloth that held the box closed, Merida gasped when she started to lift up the dress. It was beautiful! She had never seen a dress that snow white in her life! It had a low cut top, with the same kind of ties in the front as in the back. The neckline, and either side of the ties were trimmed in royal blue with little white crests for Clan Dunbroch on it, and around the waist.

From the shoulders down to the elbow was the same solid white, but from the elbows to the writs it was a sheer white, even the extra that hung off the back of her arm to her knees was that same sheer white. The way the waist moved over her hips, was trimmed in the same royal blue with her clan crest on it. From the waist down, it was the same snow white, but an even lighter looking material than the rest of it. The very front of the dress at the bottom cut off just before the ground, and the sides and back looked like it would lay just barely on the ground around her.

Moving over to take the dress Merida smiled as she turned to a mirror and held it up to herself. "This is beautiful mum!"

"I wore that the day that I married your father. It has been the wedding dress passed down from mother to daughter for generations. Going all the way back to your great, great, great, great grandmother who had it made." Smiling as her eyes misted, Eleanor watched as her daughter smiled as she looked down at the dress. "It also has a head wrap and a veil for it."

Turning soft eyes back to her mother, Merida sighed. "I will make you a deal mum. Hiccup loves my hair, and how wild it is. Don't push the head wrap to try and hide my hair, and I will wear the veil, and I will change before we leave and let Valka take the dress with her so nothing happens to it."

Smiling, Eleanor sighed. She wished she would wear it as it was meant to be worn, but she would go with that. So she wouldn't have to watch her fly off with it on while she was on a dragon. "I think that we can agree to that."

Handing the dress to Valka, Merida smiled as she went to her mom and hugged her. "Thanks mum."

"Well come on. Put it on and let's see how it fits."

Turning to see her father walking in the room, Merida blinked. "Right now?"

Nodding as he crossed his arms, Fergus smiled. "Yes right now. I am going to help Stoic keep that boy of yours busy for the next two days while you and your mother cram it and get the wedding really going. I wanna see you in it before that day. Now come on."

Smiling, Merida didn't have to be asked twice as she grabbed the dress from Valka and then her mother's hand and out the door to her room across the hall. She couldn't believe that this was happening, and now knowing that there was no big fight looming, she could actually enjoy this!

Eleanor smiled and laughed with her daughter as they dressed her in the dress. Placing the small tiara on her daughter's hair, she used a few pins to hold it in place against her hair and then draped it over her face, and let the long part fall down past her behind. Standing back, she smiled as a few tears streamed out of her eyes. "It fits you perfectly. You are a vision in that dress Merida."

Looking in her mirror, Merida smiled as she pictured Hiccup's face when he saw it in a couple of days. Looking over at her mother she smiled as she took a deep breath. "Thank you mum. I love it. I never knew you had it though."

Going and standing behind her, Eleanor reached around and lifted her veil for her. "I never said anything because the last time that marriage came up about you, things were not exactly easy with you then if you remember."

Smiling, Merida turned to go toward the door with her mother's hand in hers. "I think I know why though mom." Stopping at the door she winked over her shoulder as she smiled. "I wasn't meant to marry between the clans like you wanted two years ago. My fate, was to fall in love and marry a dragon master." She then laughed as she rushed across the hall and in her parents room. "Dad….."

Standing there with a small smile and tears in his eyes, Fergus sighed. "You are beautiful."

Going to him and hugging him, Merida smiled as she let a few tears fall from her own eyes. "Thanks dad." Looking back at her mother, she wiped her eyes. "Mum. Thank you so much for saying yes. I love you both so much, and I love him with all my heart. I couldn't be happier right now."

Laughing as he kissed the side of his daughter's head, Fergus smiled as he patted her head. "You think that now love. Just wait until you have a baby with him."

"Dad!" Her face turning red Merida dropped her head to hide it with her hair. "You aren't supposed to talk to me about stuff like that!"

Laughing, Fergus hugged his daughter one more time then headed for the door. "I am sorry. Now I am going to go and get that future husband of yours. I gotta pick on him some before the wedding right?" He then left through the door.

With a sigh as she laughed, Merida went over to the mirror and sighed as she looked at herself in the dress again. "I really do love this dress mum. I can't wait to get married in it."

X

By that night, with Merida focused, and for the first time in a long time on the same page as her mother, they were able to get things done fast. Everything was done, but the actual ceremony. Which Merida graciously agreed to give it one more day before they got married.

Now sitting on her balcony, Eleanor took a deep breath as she hugged herself. She knew that one day her daughter would get married and leave home. And that once she did, she wouldn't be able to know everything that happened with her each day. But at the same time, it made her sad. The only solace she had right now was knowing where she was going and how well she would be treated there.

"She will be back to visit Eleanor you know that. And once we get word that she is pregnant we will be at Berk for her to have the baby." Walking out and pulling his wife into his arms, Fergus smiled down at her half glaring face. "You know it is going to happen."

"I know. I just can't believe that my little girl is really going to be getting married. Starting her own family." With a sigh as she leaned in and put her head on her husband's chest. "I know it is how things are done when your child gets married. But with everything that happened two years ago, I really thought that I would have had more time with her."

Looking up as a shooting star fell from the sky, Fergus sighed. "I know dear. But fate has it's own plan for our daughter. Come on. Come in."

Letting him lift her in his arms, Eleanor took a deep breath as she smiled. The relationship that Merida had with Hiccup was as strong as her relationship with her father. 'My little girl. At least you will have a loving family, and a devoted husband. That is all I can really ask for you now.'


	30. Chapter 30

Two full days have passed now. Hiccup now found himself waiting for Merida to come back down from changing with his mother. Looking down at his hand he sighed as he smiled at the ring on his finger. He was married. Three months ago he would have told someone they were nuts if they told him that he was going to meet the woman of his dreams and be married in that time.

But he was. Closing his eyes he looked up at the sky. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her in the wedding dress. The snow white and royal blue, just made her sky blue eyes and fire red hair stand out that much more. She was perfection walking in it. He hardly heard a word during the ceremony, all he could do was look at her.

"Hiccup."

Looking to the side to see his parents, Hiccup blinked. "What's up?"

Stopping with a smile as he looked down at his son, Stoic kept one arm around his wife. "Son, I know I haven't said it as much as I probably should. But I am very proud of you. Especially with everything going on recently. And how you have been with Merida. I couldn't be more proud of you than I am right now son."

Smiling as he sighed, Hiccup nodded. "Thanks dad. That means a lot."

Nodding, Valka pulled his eyes to her. "And because of that, your father and I have a wedding present for you that isn't something that you are handed."

Not letting his son say anything, Stoic sighed as he put his free hand on his waist. "Son, you are going to be chief one day. Berk will look to you to lead them when I step down and spend more time with your mother."

"Right dad." Hiccup just smiled but he had hoped to spend more time with his new wife before he had to take on that role. 'I guess we are both going to get thrown into it.'

"But that won't be for a while." Laughing when his son's shocked green eyes jerked up to his, Stoic winked at him. "I was already chief when I married your mother. You are not. And the world is different now. You will be given the title when you come back. But my gift for you, is a year to wonder and do anything you want with your new wife."

His eyes extra wide, Hiccup paled as he stood there. Was this real or a joke? "Really? That would give me more than enough time to finish the map and…."

"Spend more time with that wife of yours." Valka laughed as he relaxed and turned his smiling eyes back to her. "Like he said Hiccup. Your father was already chief when we got married. I didn't have time to warm up to the idea that my husband was chief and would have to try and split his time equally between me, our growing family, and the village. Merida will have that. Spend a year being married and free before you come back and take on our rolls." Valka then stepped up and hugged her son.

Once his wife stepped back, Stoic shocked his son as he hugged him as well. Once he stepped back, he smiled. "So be ready for that. One year from today you get to come back, and that is when you are going to be made Chief of Berk and take over for me, Merida for your mother. And we will sit back and enjoy life, spoiling our grandchildren."

"Who said what about grandkids?"

Turning around Hiccup smiled as Merida back in the outfit that Astrid gave her walked up to him. "Not right away." Kissing the side of her head as her parents came up next to her, he pulled her close to his side. "They were telling me about what our wedding present is."

Looking up at his parents then to him Merida smiled as she let one eyebrow arch. "What is it that? You look happy about it whatever it is."

"One full year. Starting today. We get one full year to go anywhere and do anything that we want. And then when we get back, we take over their roles for Berk. I will be Chief and do what my father does. You will get to do what mom does for dad, for me." Laughing as both Toothless and Wisp flew in, he kissed her. "Ready to go?"

"Almost." Watching as he got on Toothless, Merida turned and hugged her father first. "Thank you so much for everything dad. I love you. We will be back to visit before the year is out I promise."

"That's my girl. We will see you when the time comes." Once she was on her feet he tapped her under her chin and smiled as he fought back the tears. "Give em hell girl."

"Every day dad." Merida then turned and hugged her mother as she closed her eyes and sighed. "I love you mum. I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too dear." Easing her daughter out of her arms, Eleanor kissed her forehead as she smiled. "You grew to be a better princess than I could have made you dear. Go and have a wonderful life full of love and happieness."

"Thanks mom." Merida then hugged her mother again before she got on Wisp. Winking at her husband, the two Night Fury's then flew into the sky and shot off toward the horizon. There was a huge world out there, and the two of them were going to see as much of it as they could before it was time to settle down.

X

"There we go. Nice warm fire." Hiccup stood up from starting the fire and turned to find Merida standing close. Reaching out he snagged her around her waist as he smiled and pulled her flush against him. "So how has your first full day of being married been like?"

Giggling, Merida slid her arms up his chest and wrapped them around his neck as she sighed. "It has been perfect. Especially now that I know when we meet new people I can tell them that you are my husband."

Dipping his head he smiled then seared her mouth with his own for a moment. "My wife sounds perfect as well. So, right now, my wife, how about we go down to the water and get some food?"

Blinking then gasping as her face turned red and dropped when her stomach growled, Merida laughed. "Um yeah that sounds good."

Laughing, Hiccup took her hand and lead her from the shelter that he made quickly and to the beach were a now saddless Toothless and Wisp romped and played. He still had his self-flying tail, which Hiccup figured he would do for a while with Wisp in his life now.

It wasn't long before they had all the fish they needed caught and over the fire. Sitting down he welcomed Merida in front of him as she sat between his legs, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned back against him. "Now this is perfect. I know two days and nights wasn't that long. But I couldn't hardly sleep without you next to me."

With her eyes closing, Merida laughed as she nodded. "That I can agree with perfectly." Taking a deep breath and letting it out as a sigh, Merida let her head fall to the side. "And now we don't have to be apart for anything."

"That's right." Hiccup sighed as he sat her up and turned her, pulling her closer by her neck and kissing her. A small groan when she melted into his arms like normal and leaned against his chest. Using his tongue, he slid it across her lips to deepen the kiss. When she parted her lips he dove his tongue into her mouth as he held her close. Groaning again when she let out a soft moan and went with it.

Merida clung to her husband as they kissed. Their tongues seemed to take on a life of their own as they danced with the other. This was the farthest that they had gone since the first time that he kissed her. When she felt him shift them both so that he was next to her and they were lowering down toward the ground she tightened her grip on his clothes.

Once she was on her back, Hiccup ripped his mouth from hers and smiled. "I am sorry. I should at least let you eat first. I didn't mean….."

Smiling, Merida took his face on either side with her hands and pulled him back down toward her. "We can get more fish later." When he opened shocked eyes, Merida laughed as she let her hands go back to his shoulders as her face blushed. "Well I mean….."

Dipping his head, Hiccup smiled as he kissed her neck and made her gasp and flinch. "Later then."

X

A/N: If you go to deviantart and put a dot com after it, search the name Magz2015-2 there. That is me. So is Magz2015, but Magz2015-2 has the link to a free website where the lemon for this is going to go :D


	31. Chapter 32

Sitting down next to Hiccup in their home, Merida finally was able to relax. Leaning over on his shoulder, she let her hands rest on her now huge belly. Four months after being married she got pregnant, they realized it two months later while they were visiting with her mother. And much to her mother's horrors, they left on the dragons while she was pregnant to go back to Berk. This was her home now, and this was where she wanted to have her baby.

And now here she was, due any day. Her parents and brothers got there about a week ago, and her mother was already driving her nuts with what should and should not be done. She was fine with the midwife, in bed and all that. But she insisted that Hiccup not be in the room with her when she has the baby. But that wasn't going to happen. She wanted her husband at her side when she had their first child.

"Earth to Merida."

Blinking as she looked up into Hiccup's green eyes she sighed as she closed her again. "Sorry Hiccup. I was just thinking about Mum."

Laughing as he turned back to the new saddle he was making for Wisp. "She still trying to get you to say you don't want me with you when it happens?"

Nodding as she took a deep breath, Merida started to rub her stomach on the side. "She is trying. I don't want my dad or your dad in there, they don't need to see that much of me. Your mom I don't mind, you and Mum have seen it already. I can't seem to get it through to her still that this is Berk and not Dunbroch that the tradition of the men staying outside while the child is born isn't done here if the women want them with them."

Nodding as he turned and kissed the top of her head, Hiccup sighed. "Well, I will be at your side either way it goes. No offense, but your mom couldn't drag me away from that with a thousand men."

Letting out a content sigh as she hugged his arm, Merida laughed. "I know. Just part of the reason why I love you so much." She then yawned as she sat up. "But while you finish that I am going to bed. That is one thing I will not miss about being pregnant. Last couple of months seems like everything that I do I get tired."

Turning and kissing her as he let a gentle hand rest on her stomach, Hiccup laughed. "Go on. I am going to go outside and try this on her after I make a few tweeks then I will join you."

"Sounds good." Pushing herself up, Merida headed for the stairs. But just as she got to them she stopped and her eyes went wide. There was a really sharp pain across the bottom of her stomach. She waited a second and when it didn't come back she shook her head and took the rail. Five steps up she stopped again when it came back, across the middle of her stomach. But it left just as fast again. Taking one more step she gasped as she felt a flood of water fall from between her legs, followed by a searing pain. "Hiccup!"

Looking up to see his wife on her knees on the stairs, Hiccup dropped the saddle and rushed to her. "Merida?"

Breathing hard as the pain eased some but didn't go away, Merida gave him a half-smile. "Looks like we are going to become parents tonight. My water just broke!"

His eyes going wide, Hiccup gently helped her to her feet. "Let's get you up to the bed and then I will go get our moms and be right back."

Nodding as she went slowly up the stairs with him, she clung to him as he held her steady. Stopping every few feet as another contraction made her feel like she was being cut in half! "Man this hurts!"

"I know baby I know." Helping her to lay in the bed, Hiccup dipped his head and kissed her quickly. "I will be right back." He then turned and ran down the stairs, missing more than half of them and out the door for his mother's house.

Smiling as she breathed after another contraction, Merida had one hand on the side of her stomach, and another hand on top. "When you are ready to make an entrance you sure know how to do it. You get that from your daddy I think."

X

Grinding her teeth together as she squeezed her mother's and Hiccup's hand, Merida was covered in sweat. This was taking forever and it hurt like nothing else. "How much longer till I can be done with this? It hurts!"

Whipping her hair from her face, Hiccup gave her a worried look as he turned to the midwife who came to check her. "How much longer is this going to take?"

Checking on her progress, finally she was able to smile. "She has improved. She is almost there. It shouldn't be much longer now."

Groaning as she rolled her head toward Hiccup, Merida closed her eyes a she took deep breaths. "I don't think that I am going to have a big family with you Hiccup. I don't know if I can do this again. It hurts more than anything else I have ever felt."

Smiling into her eyes, Hiccup laughed as he laid his free hand on her head. "If this is the only child you want, then it is the only child we have. Boy or girl, when the time comes, he or she will be made chief in my place. We already talked about that remember?"

Nodding as she tensed then squeezed their hands again as she groaned when another contraction racked her body. Whether or not she wanted more kids was a few years yet to come anyway. Right now all she wanted was this one here and this pain gone!

With a smile as she stood next to her son, Valka sighed. "It's alright Merida. Once this is done and you have your baby in your arms, all this pain is going to seem like nothing."

Nodding as she blotted her forehead, Eleanor nodded. "That's right. I didn't think I was going to live through having you. And yet you are an older sister."

Rolling her eyes, Merida groaned. "Don't talk like that Mum. Last thing I think I could handle is it happening again and having triplets!"

With a small laugh, Hiccup reached out and framed her face with his free hand as he pulled her eyes to him. "Just focus baby. We have plenty of time to talk about whether or not we are going to have anymore. Right now, we just got this one to focus on."

Nodding, Merida took another deep breath and held it as another contraction ripped through her. This one was the strongest yet, and actually brought tears to her eyes. "Can she check me again?"

Looking up as the midwife came to check her, Hiccup blinked when her eyes shot open. "What is it?"

Shaking her head with a smile, the midwife sighed. "A few moments ago, where she was at I would have sworn she had a few more hours left. But this baby is ready. Bear through the next contraction or two and then you can push. Just give me a moment to get the towels and water."

Nodding as she smiled through her deep breaths, Merida closed her eyes. "Finally." After a few more contractions, Merida was finally able to push. As the next one ripped through her, with the help of her mother, Valka and Hiccup she held her legs up as she pushed with all she had for as long as she had. Then a second time. A third. Finally, just as she started to push the fourth time she felt the pain flee her body totally as her child slid out of her body. Followed seconds later by a loud wail. "That's my…"

Smiling as he kissed her forehead, Hiccup nodded. "That's right. That's our baby."

Tears falling from her eyes as she sat up, Merida watched as her mother went and took the baby from the midwife. As she walked closer Merida held her hands out. "What did I have?"

As she handed her granddaughter down to her daughter, Eleanor smiled with tears in her eyes as she laughed. "You have a daughter."

Taking her baby girl, Merida smiled as her own tears streamed down her face. "We have a girl."

Kissing Merida on the side of her head, Hiccup smiled as his own eyes misted over to see the curly and wild looking hair she already had. "Her hair is a darker shade of red than yours, but still red and wild. Just like you."

Laughing as her daughter opened her eyes, Merida smiled brightly. "But she has your dark green eyes."

Standing next to Eleanor as she looked down at her granddaughter, Valka smiled as she bent over and gave the baby a kiss and touched her hair. "She is perfect."

Holding his hand out and smiling as he sighed when she reached out and grabbed his finger, Hiccup leaned his head into Merida's. "Our little princess."

"Indeed she really is." Eleanor then sighed as she held her hands together before her. "Is there a name picked out yet?"

Nodding as she watched her little girl start to drift off to sleep, Merida smiled as she patted her back. "We talked about it actually. We both believe it was fate that brought us together. It was a Willow of the Wisp that helped me with Wisp. And now I have a daughter with the love of my life. Her name is Willow."

"I see. That is a fine name for a princess." Eleanor sighed as she looked at the small little family. She remembered the same basic scene when Fergus was shown in after she gave birth to Merida. It was done different than she had it done, or she really thought it should be done. But seeing her daughter married with a daughter of her own made up for all of it.

When Willow started to fuss Merida laughed. "I bet she is hungry."

Taking Eleanor's hand, Valka sighed as she pulled the reluctant grandmother with her and headed for their bedroom door. "It is late. You already know she is hungry. You will be fine and you know where we are if you need us. We will be back in the morning with her grandfather's to see her." Valka then pulled the now glaring Eleanor out of their room and down the stairs without a word.

Watching, Hiccup never saw a more beautiful sight as his wife slid her dress down over her chest and nursed their daughter. The smile that was on Merida's face and the tears misted in her eyes from pride, he could look at this all day long. Leaning closer he smiled. "Merida." When she looked up at him, he kissed her as he framed her face. Pulling his mouth from hers, they both looked down at the sigh as their daughter nursed. Placing a gentle hand on his daughter's head, he leaned his head against Merida's.

Neither had to say a word. Just watching as their daughter nursed with quiet little sighs made their life complete. Fate bringing them through all the trials and hardships of their lives for just this moment. And it all started with two little words from him to her. Trust Me.


End file.
